Le virus K
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez patient et compréhensif, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me hérisse c'est le mensonge, alors m'apercevoir que ma meilleure amie me ment et ce depuis des mois, et qu'elle continue sans scrupule...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du comic Supergirl. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : ( Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/illustrations/virus-microscope-infection-1812092/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un peu un ovni. Utiliser ce mot sur un fanfiction de Supergirl est plutôt facile, or, c'est pourtant vrai. À la base ce récit était juste une « récréation » pour moi, d'où aussi la petite taille des chapitres et de l'histoire. Un simple essai à l'exercice de l'écriture à la première personne. Un POV dédié au personnage de Lena Luthor, tout au long de la narration. Une pratique assez intéressante pour être honnête... mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter... Enfin, vous verrez...

* * *

 _« Quand vous voyez un bon coup, attendez, et cherchez-en-un encore meilleur. »_

 _Le bon sens aux échecs_ , Emanuel Lasker

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Brune, aux yeux d'un vert qui ressemble à celui de l'herbe qui pousse dans la campagne irlandaise, possédant un sourire franc, il me semble que l'on dit de moi que je suis une belle femme, et puis les regards changent quand je me présente.

Je m'appelle Lena... Luthor.

C'est ce que je disais. J'en vois déjà quelques-uns parmi vous qui froncent les sourcils à l'évocation de ce nom guère populaire.

Luthor... Voilà la croix que je dois porter. Six petites lettres souillées par mon frère qui me collent une étiquette de méchante quel que soit l'endroit où je me rends.

Alors, vous imaginez ma surprise quand Supergirl m'a accordée le bénéfice du doute.

Bon, vous me direz c'est normal. En tant que super-héroïne, elle se doit de voir le bien en chacun de nous... sauf que pour ma part c'est plutôt rare et... assez agréable.

Vraiment, je peux lui reconnaître une certaine empathie à mon égard, une foi étonnante aussi. Je vous ai parlé de mon frère, Lex, l'ennemi juré de Superman, le cousin de Supergirl, mais je n'ai pas mentionné ma mère : Lillian Luthor.

Ma mère adoptive devrais-je préciser, une femme immense, au regard froid, à l'intelligence légendaire, un médecin qui a mené la vie dure à Supergirl pendant des mois. Qui eut cru qu'un docteur pouvait être aussi abject ?!

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, l'histoire recèle de tueurs en série qui n'étaient autres que des chirurgiens ! Prenez par exemple Jack l'éventreur...

N'allez pas croire cependant que, parce que je n'ai pas décelé cette part d'ombre chez ma mère, je suis du genre naïve...

Non, au contraire, et je n'aime pas me venter... mais autre chose, côté intelligence, je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal. Je suis une petite prodige des échecs et peut-être qu'un jour, je vous expliquerai l'analogie incroyable que l'on peut trouver entre une partie de ce jeu et la vie elle-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais peu palpitant, et je sens que je commence à vous lasser.

Pourtant, au risque de paraître condescendante, il fallait bien que je plante les personnages, que je vous révèle la folie qui coule dans le sang de ma famille, et avouerais-je dans le mien...

J'ai toujours lutté contre ce cliché apposé à mon nom. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de cruel. Je donne des millions à des œuvres de charité, possède des laboratoires à travers le monde où des gens cherchent désespéramment le nouveau remède contre le cancer, et à mes heures perdues, je m'essaie également à certaines recherches.

Je suis une scientifique et comme ma « tendre et adorée » mère, je connais bien le corps humain. De plus, en tant que chercheuse, j'aime les défis. C'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à recréer la Kryptonique...

Oui, la Kryptonique. Cela vous laisse perplexe, n'est-ce pas ?

D'accord, je comprends votre côté sceptique, cet aveu me rend coupable à vos yeux. Après tout, il s'agit de l'arme ultime contre Supergirl...

C'est vrai. Une arme à laquelle je ne me serais sans doute pas intéressée si... ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas menti.

Attention... Je me dois de vous prévenir, dans quelques instants, je vais vous annoncer le vrai nom de Supergirl... alors si vous préférez garder le mystère, ne continuez pas cette histoire.

Ma meilleure amie, disais-je, qui n'est autre que Supergirl, mais qui avant tout pour moi, reste... Kara Danvers.

Un nom plutôt banal... Et cependant, quand je pense à la femme qui le porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Que pourrais-je vous dire sur Kara Danvers ? Elle est timide, réservée, arbore une monture de lunettes noires classique qui lui donne un air intellectuel et sérieux. C'est une jeune femme qui travaille pour moi, qui a été aussi la seule à m'accueillir gentiment à mon arrivée à National City et, qui se trouve être... un alien.

Un Super-alien pour être exacte.

Ce qui m'amuse, c'est le nombre de personnes qui ne la reconnaissent pas.

Je m'explique.

Prenez Batman, tout le monde sait qu'il est aussi... Bruce Wayne. Et... Oh pardon ! Vous l'ignoriez ?! Hum ! D'accord, Batman se cache derrière un masque donc logiquement, vous ne pouviez pas tous le savoir...

Or, Supergirl sauve le monde à visage découvert. Et personne ne la reconnaît quand elle marche dans la rue sans sa cape ou sa jupette, mais en pantalon, les cheveux relevés et par-dessus tout, affublée de lunettes ?!

Ce que le gens ne sont pas physionomistes...

Oui, je sais, je vais un peu vite en besogne, contrairement à moi, vous n'avez pas forcément la chance de côtoyer Kara et Supergirl.

C'est drôle, en y repensant, j'ai fait comme beaucoup d'autres. La première fois que Supergirl m'a sauvée la vie, je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Kara et puis au fil du temps, c'est devenu évident, jusqu'à cette cicatrice sur leur front qui pourrait presque passer pour une séquelle de la varicelle.

Croyez-moi, j'ai été patiente. J'ai laissé le temps à Kara de se dévoiler, la possibilité à Supergirl de me confesser sa double identité. Malheureusement, plus les jours passent, plus je vois ma meilleure amie s'embourber dans des excuses plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

Kara quitte le bureau comme une fleur et je suis censée ne pas le remarquer ? Franchement !

Au fond, je crois que je suis un peu perdue. Je lui en veux tellement de ne m'avoir rien dit...

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, je pourrais crever l'abcès, la confronter et passer à autre chose. Excepté que je suis quelqu'un de compliqué, que d'une certaine manière, elle m'a brisé le cœur.

J'aurais compris le mensonge de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, mais de celle qui prône la vertu et la droiture ? De Kara qui m'a toujours soutenue ?

Mon cœur saigne, et ça, chez nous les Luthor, ça ne se pardonne pas.

C'est un peu facile de cacher finalement moi-même ma rage et mon attitude derrière mon nom après tout le discours que je vous ai tenu. Peut-être... Cela dit, je n'ai pas le « cœur pur » de Supergirl et j'en ai marre de toujours revivre les mêmes choses malgré mes efforts incessants.

C'est d'autant plus difficile que je lui aurais tout donné, au sens propre comme au figuré, si elle m'avait un tant soit peu fait confiance.

Parce que, je crois... non je sais que... j'aime Kara...

Eh oui, voici un autre scoop pour vous... Lena Luthor est à voile et à vapeur !

Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours privilégié les hommes. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui avec qui je sors en ce moment... James Olsen. Un homme bien, qui lui, m'a confié qu'il était le Gardien... Comment... ?! Alors là, non ! Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne suivez pas l'actualité !

Où en étais-je ? Oui... James, avec qui je partage mes nuits depuis quelques temps et qui a su apaiser ma fureur envers Kara. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement pour Supergirl...

Mais pourquoi personne ne me fait donc jamais confiance ?!

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Sam, elle, n'a jamais douté de moi. Elle a été la première à venir me voir quand elle a manifesté quelques troubles de l'identité...

Ce fut incroyable, d'affronter Supergirl quand elle a su ce que je faisais avec Sam. J'ai d'ailleurs failli me trahir plus d'une fois et j'aime à penser qu'elle aussi...

Tout à l'heure, nous parlions de crever l'abcès... Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce serait bien trop simple ? Indigne d'une Luthor, alors que je peux la mettre devant le fait accompli, l'obliger à tout me dire ou me dévoiler la vérité contre sa volonté...

Vicieux ? Non, brillant !

Et puis même si vous arriviez à me convaincre d'arrêter ce plan machiavélique, c'est trop tard. La révélation aura lieu dans plus très longtemps.

.

Il n'est pas loin de minuit et je suis en train de prendre un petit verre dans le bureau de James à CatCo en attendant justement Kara qui termine un article pendant que le Gardien est quelque part à parcourir la ville sur sa moto bruyante, dans le but de sauver une pauvre âme.

Kara est restée car, elle se sent coupable de s'échapper de la sorte et surtout, parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Si elle ne finissait pas l'article ce soir, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle revienne demain.

Cela faisait-il partie de ma stratégie pour que nous restions les dernières au bureau ? Oui et non. Kara est une journaliste, elle travaille sous mes ordres, et n'a pas écrit d'article depuis trop longtemps. D'autres patrons l'auraient licenciée pour bien moins que ça.

Vous voyez qu'il y a toujours un bon fond en moi...

Tout à l'heure, elle a levé les yeux de son écran, s'est tournée vers moi et m'a souri. Pendant un instant, ma rancœur a disparu et se dressait seulement devant moi celle que j'appréciais, cette femme qui m'ébranle à un point que c'en est presque gênant.

Oui... j'y ai également songé. Serait-ce que tout ce ressentiment que j'éprouve vis-à-vis d'elle ne cacherait pas simplement le fait que je n'assume pas mes sentiments pour Kara ?

Il est fort probable, en effet, que dans le fond cela n'aide pas...

Mais non ! Je vous fais marcher ! J'assume totalement mon désir envers elle ! Je n'ai tout bonnement jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire... parce que... j'ai James et elle a Mon-El... Comment voulez-vous que je rivalise avec lui ? Il vient de Daxam, juste à côté de Krypton, la planète d'origine de Supergirl !

Vous êtes impressionnés par toutes mes informations ? Que voulez-vous, un Luthor connaît toujours parfaitement ses victimes...

Mince ! La voilà qui me sourit à nouveau et commence à éteindre son ordinateur. Il faut que je me recompose et arrête de vous prendre à partie.

Je la détaille en me cachant derrière mon verre à son entrée dans le bureau, buvant tranquillement. J'ai toujours aimé sa façon de se vêtir, il est vrai, parfois un peu vieillotte, mais ce soir, cette marinière lui donne un air simple et décontracté pendant qu'elle me tend en me souriant l'exemplaire de son article.

Tout en lisant son écrit, je perçois qu'elle s'installe sur le canapé face à moi et je retiens un sourire à son attitude qui dénote une certaine confiance en elle sur mon verdict pour son éditorial... Supergirl n'est pas loin.

Je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, Kara a une certaine plume et je parcours des yeux l'écriture fluide, la neutralité employée pour le sujet évoqué, là où d'autres seraient facilement tombés dans le pathos, un piège qu'elle a déjoué... Verra-t-elle aussi clairement celui que je lui ai tendu ?

– Alors ? Demande-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Ce n'est pas trop mauvais, dis-je d'un air professionnel.

Son rire sincère m'étonne avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Avoue qu'il est mieux que ça ! Tu sais parfaitement, comme moi, que je suis une bonne journaliste.

Pendant un instant, je me demande si elle faisait preuve d'autant de certitude avec son ancienne patronne. Ou si ce trait de son caractère s'est développé avec son autre personnalité et ses exploits depuis les trois dernières années, puis j'obtempère.

– Tu as raison. Tu sais écrire...

Le ton que j'emploie est presque licencieux.

Le sang lui monte aux joues et elle me sourit encore une fois, avec cette fichue expression de contentement qui me bouleverse. Je m'attends tellement à ce qu'elle se lève et vienne m'enlacer en « bonne amie », et préfère couper court à toute tentative de sa part. Je me racle la gorge et lui propose de quitter le bureau.

Il est tard, Mon-El doit l'attendre...

Nous bavardons innocemment jusqu'à l'ascenseur privé de Cat Grant, commentons vaguement une série à la mode que nous suivons toutes les deux, puis nous retrouvons à descendre les étages en silence.

Je ferme discrètement les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de sentir son odeur. Si j'avais eu des doutes jusqu'à maintenant sur sa double identité, l'arôme qu'elle dégage n'aurait que confirmé ma théorie.

Kara et Supergirl sentent toutes d'eux... le soleil.

Je vois que vous êtes perdus.

Pourquoi ? Parce que le soleil n'a pas de parfum ? Comment vous expliquer ce que j'entends par là ?

Avez-vous déjà plongé votre nez dans la fourrure d'un chat qui serait resté pendant plusieurs heures dehors à accueillir les rayons du soleil sur son pelage ? Il se dégage de l'animal, une chaleur, une essence rassurante qui vous enrobe et vous fait oublier tout le reste.

Kara sent « cette quiétude » qui me chavire. Lex m'en avait parlé, apparemment Superman aussi exhale quelque chose d'extrêmement troublant.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux chiffres numériques qui défilent et décide qu'il est plus que temps de passer à l'action.

Comme je vous l'ai précisé, je suis une scientifique et j'aime créer, ce que certaines personnes nomment... des gadgets. Ainsi, une petite montre peut cacher... un détonateur à retardement pour une bombe accrochée au mécanisme de sécurité de l'ascenseur dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

N'est-ce pas ingénieux ?

Je me tourne vers Kara après l'activation du dispositif et m'apprête à lui sortir une phrase inutile quand survient la détonation.

La cage d'acier tangue dangereusement et ma surprise est totale au moment où je suis plaquée sur le sol et que la descente s'accélère désagréablement.

Si je n'étais pas paralysée par la peur, je m'insulterais volontiers pour avoir provoqué cette situation. J'ai du mal à lever la tête vers Kara qui maintient son équilibre et paraît encline à un doute profond.

J'aperçois le chiffre onze disparaître et m'interroge sur le nombre de secondes qu'il me reste à vivre si elle ne se bouge pas rapidement !

Finalement, ses bras m'encerclent, et nous nous échappons à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur que je ne l'ai même pas entendue briser, trop occupée à calculer l'heure de ma mort.

Kara, le regard délibérément fixé devant elle pendant qu'elle me porte, ne dit pas un mot. En même temps, avez-vous déjà essayé d'entamer une conversation à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude ? Hormis le vent qui hurle dans vos oreilles, vous n'entendez pas grand-chose. Alors je fais comme elle et attends patiemment la prochaine confrontation.

Supergirl me dépose devant le manoir de Lex, ma nouvelle demeure depuis peu, et reprenant enfin mes esprits, je remarque Kara qui se mord la lèvre et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre d'une manière plus que ridicule, fuyant mon regard, n'osant pas s'envoler pour éviter cette conversation.

Comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévu, je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains.

J'inspire profondément et suis prête à l'accabler lorsque le coup porté à ma nuque me plonge dans le néant avant même que j'ai pu prononcer la moindre phrase.

.

.

N/A : Euh… je précise juste que c'est Lena qui s'adresse aux lecteurs... pas moi ;)

Autre chose, j'aurais aimé atteindre les dix chapitres avec cette histoire, elle n'en comporte finalement que huit, postés chaque mercredi.

Enfin, comme ce récit est un UA, j'ai un peu triché. Il se déroule plus ou moins après la saison trois, Mon-El n'a jamais eu besoin de quitter la Terre, ainsi il n'y a pas eu de retour du futur.

Bonne lecture…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil m'aveugle et je grogne en m'asseyant dans mon lit. La migraine m'assaille immédiatement, un juron s'échappe de mes lèvres face à la douleur, je tourne le regard vers ma table de nuit et grimace à l'heure annoncée par mon réveil.

Je suis en retard.

Or, Lena Luthor est toujours ponctuelle.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me lève difficilement et titube légèrement vers la salle de bain. La douche est mon deuxième réveil, l'eau chaude m'apaise et j'essaie de rassembler mes idées sous sa caresse.

Rien.

Je ne me souviens pas de la veille. C'est assez dérangeant, et cela me fait peur.

Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il est arrivé hier ?

Non ! Ne me dites rien, je trouverai toute seule. Il faut juste que je rassemble les pièces du puzzle.

Habillée et rassérénée par une viennoiserie attrapée au passage dans la cuisine, où gisent des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool vides, confirmant que mon mal de tête n'est autre qu'une jolie gueule de bois, je quitte un peu honteuse ma demeure, et debout sur le pas de la porte, je me demande un instant en croquant dans le beignet à la pomme bien trop gras, si je suis apte à conduire, tout en cherchant des yeux ma voiture invisible dans l'allée vide.

Un nouveau mystère.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir « emprunter » une des Bentley de Lex.

Un des avantages, lorsqu'on est son propre patron et qui plus est milliardaire, réside dans les petites choses du quotidien que ne peut pas se permettre un « citoyen lambda », comme déposer ma voiture n'importe où devant l'immeuble qui m'appartient. Mon « nouveau » véhicule ne sera pas embarqué par la fourrière mais garé par un de mes employés et les clefs laissées sur le contact à son attention, me seront retournées dans moins d'une heure.

Tout en marchant vers l'entrée, je manque de me casser la figure. Les talons aiguilles et les séquelles d'une soirée trop arrosée ne font pas bon ménage. J'aimerais vraiment venir en tenue décontractée au travail un de ces jours.

Ne vous méprenez pas, porter des grands couturiers est extraordinaire. Le tissu qui épouse si bien votre corps et sa douceur contre votre peau a parfois un côté... érotique. Mais honnêtement, un jour comme aujourd'hui, se pointer au bureau en jean et en t-shirt ne serait pas du luxe… si je puis dire.

Le gobelet en carton contre mes lèvres, recelant mon sacro-saint café récupéré sur le chemin, je sirote cette boisson revigorante en entrant dans le hall du building et me dirige vers l'attroupement devant l'ancien ascenseur privé de Cat Grant. À cet instant, je regrette presque qu'il soit « tout public ». Je voudrais être seule dans cette cage en fer durant la montée vers le dernier étage.

Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en partie pour cacher mes yeux bouffis et me protéger de la lumière trop forte pour moi – une autre des conséquences des résidus de l'alcool qui reste dans mon sang –, cachent ma surprise face aux bribes de conversation qui me parviennent.

« ...Si ! C'était intentionnel ! La bombe se trouvait sur le système de sécurité de l'ascenseur ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieure, t'imagine, sinon ?! »

La jeune femme qui vient de préciser cette information des plus troublantes capte enfin ma présence, s'excuse et se déplace pour me laisser le champ libre sur les portes gondolées et complètement endommagées par la force de l'impact de l'ascenseur qui s'est écrasé sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée après une chute vertigineuse.

Un attentat ? Comme celui que je prévoyais pour obliger Kara à me sauver la vie ?

Ne me dites pas que c'est arrivé hier soir et que j'ai tout oublié ?!

À moins que... Non, elle n'oserait pas.

Avez-vous comme moi, la désagréable sensation que l'on s'est joué de moi ? Me cacheriez-vous des choses que j'ignore ?

Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, gardez le silence, j'ai besoin de trouver seule les dessous de cette histoire inquiétante.

Dans l'ascenseur « classique » qui me porte vers les étages, je reste muette aux questions des autres personnes. Cela dénote une certaine grossièreté de ma part mais je m'en fiche. L'idée que mes souvenirs m'ont été arrachés s'insinue de plus en plus en moi et mes employés se rendent bien compte qu'il vaut mieux me laisser tranquille.

Lorsque je pénètre dans l'open space qui fait tout l'étage, je la cherche immédiatement des yeux et la découvre en pleine conversation animée avec James.

Parlent-ils de moi ?

J'adopte le masque de circonstance en m'avançant, un sourire aux lèvres. Kara est... je dois l'avouer éblouissante. Je me déteste. Je fonds pour cette fille qui passe son temps à me mentir.

J'embrasse James en refoulant mes sentiments et hoche la tête à Kara qui me scrute comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce que je pense. Cela ne fait malheureusement que confirmer mes doutes à son égard.

Elle est responsable de mon amnésie.

Comment voulez-vous que je ne lui en veuille pas après ça ? Et là, je vous interdis d'invoquer le nom de Luthor. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes de confiance, mais quand même !

Peu importe, à jouer au chat et à la souris comme nous le faisons depuis des mois, nous avons toutes les deux développées un sens inné pour la comédie l'une envers l'autre. Alors autant continuer pour le moment jusqu'à la prochaine explosion qui cette fois ne pourra pas être dissimulée derrière une fausse gueule de bois.

Je prends Kara par le bras et l'entraîne vers la terrasse en m'excusant auprès de James, sentant son regard sur nous pendant que nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au balcon.

J'ai toujours aimé la vue de ce point précis. À une quarantaine d'étages, tout paraît si minuscule en contrebas et vous vous sentez vivre, privilégié. J'inspire l'air frais de ce début d'automne en appréciant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Kara à ma gauche reste silencieuse. Je finis par enlever mes lunettes de soleil, les pose sur une table et plisse les yeux tout en l'observant, avançant presque gênée :

– Dis, j'ai quelques trous de mémoires par rapport à la soirée d'hier...

Je crie de rage intérieurement au soulagement visible sur ses traits. Avoir la confirmation que je ne me souviens de rien l'apaise et la voilà qui commence elle aussi ce balai du mensonge dont nous sommes devenues si expertes.

Elle sourit tout en expliquant que nous avons bu plusieurs verres chez moi. Une proposition de ma part pour fêter l'article qu'elle m'a rendu.

Je me surprends à vouloir lui demander si nous n'avons fait que boire, à la taquiner pour qu'elle rougisse ou qu'elle soit embarrassée. Car qui sait ? Les sentiments que je ressens pour elle sont peut-être partagés ? Mais qu'en bonne extraterrestre, il faut lui mettre les yeux en face des trous et lui faire comprendre qu'elle tient peut-être à moi d'une toute autre façon.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, comment puis-je espérer un seul instant que Supergirl en pince pour moi ? Je me fais des idées, des films... Et pourtant vous seriez étonnés de ce qu'il se passe parfois dans la tête d'une femme, alors d'un alien...

Mais nous n'en sommes encore pas là, mes envies d'une idylle entre nous doivent être mises de côté pour le moment, et puis je lui en veux toujours terriblement de s'acharner à vouloir me mentir.

Je change de tactique et j'opte pour le compliment :

– Tu es resplendissante pour quelqu'un qui a trop bu hier...

Elle détourne le regard et esquisse un sourire alors que je continue.

– As-tu entendu la nouvelle sur l'ascenseur ?

Kara croise mon regard et tout le sérieux de Supergirl me transperce.

– Oui, Lena, je crois que quelqu'un essaie de te tuer.

Je rirais presque de sa remarque solennel, mais prends un air blasé à la place en répondant :

– Un jeudi comme les autres, en somme...

Elle se rapproche de moi et me met les mains sur les épaules, en plantant son regard dans le mien.

– Tu ne devrais pas en rire, Lena, tu es en danger.

Je n'aime pas son mode Supergirl, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette héroïne n'avait pas vraiment d'humour et que le second degré glissait sur elle d'une manière peu reluisante.

Toujours tout prendre au premier degré a quelques chose de fatiguant, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Je soupire et acquiesce :

– Tu as raison. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'en parle à Supergirl... Pourrais-tu lui dire que je veux la voir ?

– Bien sûr, répond-elle d'un air rassurant.

Elle se détourne et je sens encore la chaleur de ses mains sur mes épaules. Je l'épie, elle réajuste ses lunettes, un tic qui trahit qu'elle tergiverse intérieurement. Elle attrape ma monture sur la table et se met à jouer avec, puis commence d'une voix hésitante :

– Lena, je... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Je n'ose respirer. Va-t-elle enfin me le dire ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et oui, je suis certaine que le moment tant attendu arrive.

Mais bien entendu, nous sommes interrompues par mon assistante qui tente de me joindre sur mon téléphone, dont la sonnerie, une chanson à la mode, me tape sur les nerfs. Je m'empresse de l'éteindre tout en notant mentalement que la jeune trouble-fête pointera demain au chômage et encourage Kara à continuer.

Sauf que vous vous en doutez, elle fait marche arrière. Si elle m'avait tout révélé à cet instant. Je suis sûre que je lui aurais tout pardonné et cela nous aurait dispensé d'autres rencontres plus qu'ambiguës entre nous.

En même temps, apprécieriez-vous que l'histoire se termine maintenant ?

Elle utilise son portable pour se trouver une excuse et précise qu'elle doit aller parler à une de ses sources par rapport à une de ses enquêtes en cours pour le journal.

Au moins, elle se démène pour imaginer un prétexte logique à son échappatoire précipitée.

Que puis-je faire d'autre que la libérer ? Mais je sais parfaitement que je ne serai plus aussi clémente avec ma proie la prochaine fois. En effet, à quoi servirait de lui dévoiler mon jeu si rapidement ? À lui permettre d'échafauder une stratégie de son côté... et ça, je ne l'accepte pas.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très fair-play. Même aux échecs, l'adversaire dispose de temps pour contrer vos coups, mais la surprise est ma meilleure alliée dans cette histoire.

Quoique... Je repense à la façon dont elle m'a bernée hier et me demande comment elle a réussi une riposte aussi impressionnante.

Je vous ai parlé de Lex... Mais ai-je mentionné sa paranoïa aiguë ? Au point d'installer des caméras partout dans sa propriété et ce, jusque dans sa propre chambre ?

Ce trouble chez mon frère va apporter la réponse à toute cette énigme sur la nuit passée... Étonnant, non ? Je devrais lui envoyer des fleurs pour le remercier, ou peut-être un cadeau plus utile pour la peine qu'il purge en ce moment, j'y réfléchirai… peut-être.

Je rentre au manoir sans plus d'explications. Je vous l'ai dit, je peux faire ce que je veux sans avoir à me préoccuper des conséquences. Ils penseront certainement que j'ai besoin de repos après la nouvelle, pas vraiment extraordinaire que quelqu'un a voulu me tuer hier.

En même temps, s'ils savaient que la victime est également le bourreau, cela ferait un peu désordre. Alors je les laisse croire ce qu'ils veulent. Il vaut mieux parfois passer pour quelqu'un d'un peu faible...

Mais revenons plutôt au sujet qui nous intéresse, les caméras de Lex. Cette « lubie » que j'ai découverte en emménageant ici et qui m'a sérieusement préoccupée. Si je ne les ai pas fait enlever, c'est un peu par égard pour lui, mais honnêtement, je ne partage pas sa démence et aurais même tendance à me demander si ce trouble mental ne cache pas un côté voyeur.

J'ai beaucoup de défauts, or, le voyeurisme n'en fait pas partie. Je sais par exemple que si j'habitais un immeuble avec pour vis-à-vis les fenêtres des voisins, je ne me la jouerais pas James Stewart dans le film _Fenêtre sur cour_ et les laisserais tranquille. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours trouvé cet Hitchcock assez bizarre, un brin pervers. À sa place, durant ma convalescence, j'en aurais profité pour lire au lieu de surveiller mes voisins ! Et je serais passée à côté d'un meurtrier...

Je m'égare... simplement, je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse visionner des instants de ma vie, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'hormis moi, personne n'ait accès aux vidéosurveillances du manoir.

La pièce aux écrans s'allume à mon arrivée. Je suis des yeux mon intendante si discrète, ranger la cuisine en désordre et expire plus qu'agacée. Mme Newman est une femme bien, qui je le sais, m'estime, et je n'aime pas l'image qu'elle doit avoir de moi en se débarrassant des bouteilles d'alcool.

Il faut que je me concentre. Je regarde les consoles et m'assieds dans le fauteuil en cuir pour taper sur le clavier la date et l'heure que je veux visionner.

Hier soir... Une idée pour l'heure ? Mmm... Commençons à partir de vingt-une heures.

Je fais défiler en accéléré les heures durant lesquelles la demeure est plongée dans le noir et retire mon doigt du bouton d'avance rapide aux alentours de minuit trente. Il y a du mouvement à l'entrée principale et...

Non ! Kara me porte et me dépose sur le gravier ! Vous le saviez ?!

Cela signifie bien que nous étions dans cet ascenseur toutes les deux et que mon plan génial a marché.

Pourquoi semble-t-elle si gênée à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre ? Je vois que je suis prête à parler et...

Raah ! Quelqu'un m'a assommé, un homme... que je reconnais... Hank Henshaw, le directeur du DEO.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le DEO ? Débrouillez-vous pour trouver ! Là, je suis occupée à comprendre pourquoi il m'a agressée !

Il semblerait que Kara soit aussi surprise que moi. Ils entament une discussion avec entrain et je peste car je n'ai pas de son.

Mon frère craint. Quitte à espionner, il aurait au moins pu aller jusqu'au bout et dissimuler des microphones, moi je n'aurais pas hésité.

Sérieusement. Avoir l'image mais pas le son, vous ne trouvez pas ça frustrant ?!

Quoi ?! Vous me faites la tête parce que je me suis montrée un peu agacée et que je n'ai pas voulu vous expliquer ce qu'était les DEO ?

Très bien...

Il s'agit d'une organisation secrète qui a pour but de traquer les extraterrestres sur terre et de sauvegarder la planète contre une menace éventuelle de leur part.

Assez rassurant... Sauf qu'Hank Henshaw, le chef qui vient de m'arracher la moitié du crâne est un martien... Un vrai ! De la planète Mars et tout et tout...

J'en vois quelques-uns pâlir à la lecture des lignes précédentes. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, c'est vous qui avez demandé...

Pendant notre bref interlude, la Kryptonienne et le Martien, sont entrés chez moi, m'ont déposée sur mon lit et continuent leur dispute. Kara, les bras croisés, n'accepte pas ce qu'il lui propose.

A-t-elle réellement hésité ? Un regain d'espoir pour elle me traverse un instant pour être vite remplacé par la déception, une émotion récurrente à son encontre depuis quelque temps. J'ignore quel argument il a avancé pour la convaincre mais elle baisse la tête et opine pendant qu'il s'approche de mon corps inanimé et pose sa main sur mon front.

Et voilà, il exécute sa sale besogne et me prive à jamais du souvenir d'une des soirées les plus importantes de ma vie.

Je reste scotchée sur Supergirl dans ma chambre qui ne quitte pas des yeux mon corps immobile. Son patron est parti après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier de la cuisine et construit l'alibi parfait.

Je vois Kara qui se rapproche de mon lit et commence à me déshabiller avec douceur et respect. Elle paraît aussi me parler, et encore une fois j'insulte mon frère intérieurement.

Je suppose qu'elle me présente ses excuses pour l'attitude du petit bonhomme vert et sa propre lâcheté face à moi. Elle me laisse mes sous-vêtements, me glisse sous les couvertures et me borde avec tendresse.

Très chevaleresque après avoir profané ma mémoire...

Je suis estomaquée par ce qu'il se déroule sous mes yeux la seconde qui suit. Elle se penche, m'embrasse sur les lèvres assez longtemps et se sauve, honteuse, par la fenêtre...

Ma théorie n'était donc pas infondée, et ceux qui ont ricané tout à l'heure, vous pouvez maintenant admettre que mon instinct est incroyable.

Kara ressent, elle aussi, quelque chose pour moi. Excepté qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais ni Supergirl.

Il va encore falloir que j'agisse et il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Vous savez ce que j'aime dans le jeu d'échecs ?

L'anticipation. Le calcul. Prévoir les coups de l'adversaire.

J'y préfère d'ailleurs, la force de la stratégie, l'idée d'utiliser un plan pensé sur la durée lors d'une partie, plutôt que celle de la tactique qui porte sur des avantages dont l'achèvement est court.

Un peu comme dans la vie…

Or, contrairement aux pièces en bois inanimées, les humains sont contrôlés par leur propres émotions et croyez bien que c'est aussi mon cas, sinon l'attitude de Kara à mon égard ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Mais non, sa lâcheté me révulse d'autant plus maintenant que je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente. Comme je suis certaine que lui jeter à la face ce que j'ai découvert ne l'enverra qu'un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

Je ne suis pas fière du plan que j'ai derrière la tête. En termes de trahison, je crois que je vais atteindre des sommets... Mais je suis fatiguée et je veux que toute cette tension entre nous, que ces secrets que nous nous évertuons à garder intérieurement et qui nous rongent, voient enfin la lumière du jour pour que nous puissions avancer... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas aussi ce que vous espérez ? Peut-être me voir heureuse avec Kara ? Oui, je sais, pas à n'importe quel prix, mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut...

.

J'ai mis moins de temps que je ne le pensais à le retrouver. À croire qu'il n'a jamais su se cacher ou alors... Depuis quand Monté Carlo fait partie des endroits où l'on peut passer inaperçu ? Il aurait pu trouver mieux.

Je me suis vêtue de ma plus belle robe et l'opération « séduction » a commencé. Je sais qu'il m'a vue entrer dans la salle. Il lève le nez de son assiette lorsque je m'arrête à sa table.

Il se met debout, s'incline légèrement et me salue :

– Lena, tu es magnifique...

Je lui souris et lui retourne le compliment.

– Toi aussi, Max...

Imaginez-vous que ce cher Maxwell Lord et moi avons eu une petite histoire il y a quelques années... Oui, que voulez-vous, j'aime les chercheurs comme moi. Cela dit, nous avons vite compris que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Il peut être parfois si imbu de lui-même.

Moi aussi ? N'importe quoi, voyons !

Il m'invite à sa table et reprend entre nous une relation familière, comme si les années précédentes n'avaient jamais existé. Nous flirtons, dégustons notre plat avec appréciation et discourons de la même manière qu'au bon vieux temps.

Au dessert, il finit par me dévoiler qu'il n'est pas dupe sur ma présence dans cette ville.

– Penses-tu vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée ? Demande-t-il.

– Il faut que les choses évoluent entre nous...

– Lena, j'ai commis cette erreur une fois, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas la connaître dans cet état.

Je souris, j'ai toujours aimé son esprit vif, sa façon de voir au fond de moi, de comprendre mes intentions, quelles qu'elles soient.

– Max...

– Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu sais bien que non.

Il soupire, il me connaît si bien.

– Très bien, accepte-t-il, mais tu sais qu'il y aura un prix.

J'arque un sourcil à cette annonce.

– De l'argent ? Tu es milliardaire, Max.

– Non, ton corps... cette nuit.

Il me scrute à la recherche d'un frémissement, d'un dégoût quelconque face à sa proposition indécente puis se met à rire.

– Suis-je si prévisible ?

– Oui.

Il secoue la tête comme un ennemi vaincu.

– J'ai toujours aimé tes coups d'avance sur moi, révèle-t-il. J'avoue être un peu surpris. Je te croyais dans une relation avec James Olsen ?

– C'est le cas.

– Mais elle a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Je l'envie.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, regarde où tu es prête à aller pour elle, jusqu'à damner ton âme...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ris et la malice que je perçois dans son regard attise un désir que ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau pour lui. Il se lève et me tend la main. Comme lui, je séjourne dans cet hôtel et je suppose qu'en vrai gentleman, il me laissera choisir entre sa chambre ou la mienne...

Je sens que vous êtes choqués.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis censée aimer James et que je le trahis avec un autre homme ?

Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous si je vous confessais que je fantasme depuis des semaines sur Kara alors que je suis dans ses bras ?

N'êtes-vous pas offusqués par mon attitude ? N'ai-je pas déjà trompé James en m'imaginant avec elle ?

Une question intéressante, un débat alléchant même, mais qui n'aura pas lieu ce soir, car, j'ai à faire...

.

La nuit a été mouvementée, j'avais oublié à quel point Max pouvait se montrer attentionné. Je l'observe pendant qu'il dort. Je le trouve beau, paisible et je m'interroge sur la possibilité d'un bonus dans notre arrangement.

Pourquoi ne pas rester quelques jours de plus ?

Il tentera de me convaincre que je fais une erreur tout en sachant qu'il n'y arrivera pas, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se donnant bonne conscience, et moi, je l'entraînerai dans les « plaisirs de la chair » pour lui éviter de culpabiliser.

Vous me trouvez ignoble ? Vous me faites rire. Vous avez très bien compris mon intention envers Supergirl. Vous voulez que je vous dise que je me dégoûte ? Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je l'ai dit, je suis prête à tout pour avancer avec elle, c'est comme ça, et si cela vous arrange, dites-vous que j'ai le gène « méchant » des Luthor qui finit par ressortir.

Je me lève du lit, nue, m'avance vers la fenêtre et pousse délicatement le rideau. Il fait jour et je voudrais savoir ce que fait Kara à l'autre bout de la planète. Est-ce qu'elle pense également à moi à cet instant ? Est-elle en train de rêver de moi ? Je souris en espérant que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais que son songe s'apparente aux miens.

Je m'éloigne pour rejoindre une petite table, entendant Max se lever. Je lui tourne le dos, m'emparant du bloc-notes et du stylo. Il m'enlace. Je sens sa peau nue contre mon dos et le baiser qu'il dépose sur mon épaule me fait fermer les yeux. Il attrape les papiers dans ma main et j'ouvre à nouveau les paupières. Il griffonne la formule sous mon regard attentif, repose le tout sur la table, me tourne vers lui puis m'embrasse dans le cou… je sais que le supplément dont je parlais va lui être accordé.

.

National City de nuit m'a toujours plus. Je m'octroie une petite pause en buvant un verre de vin sur la terrasse de mon laboratoire tout en observant les étoiles dans le ciel.

Je me suis attelée à la tâche dès mon retour et j'ai terminé la dose venimeuse, il y a quelques jours, jouant à l'apprentie sorcière avec cette nouvelle potion. Elle a subi plusieurs évolutions, comme par exemple sa transformation en liquide, injectable directement dans le sang, là où l'ancienne version n'était que volatile.

Kara sait que je suis rentrée, je l'ai prévenue il y a peu. Je m'attends à voir débarquer Supergirl à n'importe quel moment, avec son attitude de cow-boy qui m'exaspère, son côté paternaliste et moralisateur qu'elle délaisse quand elle incarne Kara.

C'est étonnant comme tout le monde préfère Supergirl à Kara. Je suis certaine que c'est votre cas. Eh bien moi, c'est l'inverse, j'aime la gaucherie de Kara.

D'accord, le côté si sûre de soi de Supergirl peut aussi séduire, et je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il m'a, plus d'une fois, fait de l'effet. Cependant, ce n'est pas cette partie d'elle avec laquelle j'ai envie de me réveiller le matin, je pense plus à la journaliste aux fausses lunettes...

Je finis mon verre, rentre dans le laboratoire et le laisse sur la table, attrapant la seringue aux reflets rouges pour la cacher derrière mon dos en captant l'atterrissage de la femme que j'attends.

En la voyant entrer dans le laboratoire et se diriger vers « l'ancienne chambre » de Sam, je souris à sa démarche arquée. Supergirl aurait fait fureur en Calamity Jane. Elle laisse ses yeux balayer le lit médical, le scialytique et les moniteurs utilisés pour mes tests avec Reign puis finit par se tourner vers moi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, immobile et... superbe.

« Superbe », utiliser ce mot pour Supergirl... C'est d'une originalité sans nom et... pendant les prochaines minutes, j'accepte vos railleries.

La super-héroïne plisse les yeux et se met à parler :

– Kara m'a dit que tu étais revenue, Lena... Où étais-tu ?

Droit au but et sans chichis. Cette partie franche de Supergirl m'irrite, l'entrée en matière avec douceur et tact sont plus les spécialités de Kara, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

Je fais comme elle, croise les bras, la seringue relativement petite, cachée dans ma main serrée sous mon aisselle et marche dans sa direction.

– Quel intérêt de le savoir ? Je suis revenue, non ?

Elle s'avance et commente :

– Si j'ignore où tu te trouves, je ne peux pas te protéger, Lena...

– N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ? Comme sauver le monde ?

Le ton sur lequel je viens de prononcer cette phrase est presque accusateur.

Elle soupire, lassée de mon petit ton. Je vous l'ai dit, Supergirl et moi avons eu quelques mots lors de sa découverte de mes expériences sur Sam. Par exemple, _Madame_ n'a pas supporté que je possède de la Kryptonique.

Si elle savait ce que je cache dans ma main… Il faut que je fasse attention, sa vision à rayon X pourrait déjouer mon plan. Je décide donc de passer à l'action rapidement. Je marche dans la chambre près du lit et perçois les talons de ses bottes qui se rapprochent. Je me retourne et la surprend plus près de moi que ce que je croyais. Après un instant d'incertitude, je l'attaque oralement.

– Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Elle paraît confuse par cette question pleine d'amertume et croise mon regard d'un air incertain.

– Que veux-tu dire, Lena ?

Je me rapproche jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et continue d'une voix sourde.

– Que tu es… Kara.

L'étonnement s'affiche d'une manière comique sur ses traits. C'en est presque vexant. Comment a-t-elle pu penser que je n'avais pas deviné ?! Elle rougit légèrement et se reprend plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Prenant un air détaché, riant de ma remarque.

– Mais enfin, Lena, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne suis pas Kara !

Vous remarquerez, qu'avant d'utiliser ce que je cache dans ma main, je lui ai donné une dernière chance de tout révéler, mais qu'elle a jeté aux orties notre amitié, ma confiance… encore une fois.

La surprise est souvent une tactique efficace et je décide que c'est elle qui me permettra d'obtenir la vérité de sa part. J'attrape le col de sa tenue bleue, juste en haut du « S » si significatif et l'embrasse durement. Je remarque le trouble de Kara, la retenue à laquelle je m'attendais est lente à arriver et je me demande si elle n'est pas prête à répondre à mon baiser. Je pourrais patienter, or je n'en fais rien, préférant décoller mes lèvres des siennes et lui planter l'aiguille dans le cou, tout en pressant sur le piston, suivant le liquide rouge remonter le long de ses veines apparaissant sur sa peau à son passage.

Je comprends les murmures qui s'élèvent parmi vous. Mais comment a-t-elle pu insérer l'aiguille dans le cou de cette « femme d'acier » ?!

Encore et toujours la Kryptonique… Le métal de l'aiguille comporte des microcristaux de cette pierre verte si dangereuse. À quoi servirait de vouloir lui administrer de la Kryptonique rouge et être bloquée par la rudesse de sa peau ?

Kryptonique verte et rouge. Un cocktail dangereux ? Peut-être…

La prunelle de ses yeux vire au rouge profond durant quelques instants.

Son mouvement suivant me prend au dépourvu, la voilà qui m'attrape par la gorge et me plaque sur le lit.

Au-dessus de moi, je lis dans son regard le désir pressant de continuer l'échange précédent à un stade supérieur.

Supergirl semble avoir terriblement envie de moi, la façon dont ses yeux me dévorent comme une toxicomane devant sa prochaine dose a quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant. La voilà couchée sur moi, la main auparavant autour de ma gorge, caresse maintenant l'extérieure de ma cuisse, remontant lentement vers mon genou… profitant de sa force pour accentuer la lourdeur de son corps m'empêchant ainsi, de bouger ou de la repousser avec mes mains devenues inutiles dans cette lutte perdue d'avance.

Elle n'est plus que l'incarnation d'un prédateur parfaitement conscient de son pouvoir. Scrutant mes traits, elle y décèle cette fichue libido que réveille en moi notre position.

Son sourire cruel douche instantanément ce qui avait été attisé pendant qu'elle chuchote à mon oreille :

– Tu n'attendais que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te prenne sur ce lit où a été étendue Sam, pendant que tu jouais avec elle ?

La vérité crachée de cette manière a quelque chose de sérieusement déplaisant. Oui, j'ai envie d'elle mais pas de cette façon, et sans l'évocation de Sam entre nous !

Je déglutis, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur et mon cerveau en ébullition.

Max m'avait prévenue…

Pas le moins du monde irritée par ma réponse qui se fait attendre, elle continue sa litanie des plus vicieuses, énonçant crument comment elle va « me faire crier ». Sa main à mon genou écarte sans douceur mes jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, et profite de ma concentration intérieure pour glisser une cuisse entre les miennes, appuyant sur mon entrejambe, riant victorieuse au gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Il faut que je me reprenne !

La Kryptonique rouge ne lui va pas et la transforme en un monstre barbare et pervers.

Je rouvre les yeux et croise son regard où la suprématie sur ma petite personne brille dangereusement et je lâche pleine de colère :

– Après avoir profané ma mémoire, tu comptes aussi violer mon corps ?

La brutalité de ma phrase la déstabilise suffisamment longtemps pour que je me contorsionne et atteigne un bouton à portée de main, enclenchant le mécanisme d'incendie dans la petite chambre d'où se met à pleuvoir non pas de l'eau, mais de la Kryptonique verte liquide, une autre de mes inventions extraordinaires dont j'avais prévu de me servir contre Reign… jamais contre Supergirl.

Le cri survient et l'héroïne déchue tombe du lit, affaiblie et vaincue. J'en profite pour m'échapper et l'enfermer dans cette chambre de « torture ».

Son corps évanoui m'avertit que je peux éteindre le système et j'essuie les larmes d'épuisement de peur et de rage sur mes joues tout en fixant le visage de la femme que j'aime qui se régénère lentement.

J'aurais voulu l'interroger sur sa trahison, sur ses secrets.

L'échange musclé que nous venons d'avoir m'a épuisée, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction de sa part… à cette violence.

Je suis lasse, j'ai mal physiquement et moralement. Je pensais avoir des réponses ce soir et me voilà plus malheureuse qu'il y a une heure.

Notre relation telle que je l'ai rêvée n'a plus rien de féerique. Je lui en veux et je sais qu'elle me détestera à son réveil de l'avoir droguée.

Je titube jusqu'au plan de travail, attrape ma tablette et ordonne un scan rapide de la chambre où elle repose toujours aussi inerte. Je soupire de soulagement. La Kryptonique rouge dans son sang commence déjà plus ou moins à se dissoudre.

Cela vous étonne ? Vous pensiez que mon poison durerait plus longtemps ?

J'excelle dans la physique, la biochimie, et la génétique n'a plus de secret pour moi, alors je m'amuse quand il s'agit de chimie. Créer un concentré de Kryptonique rouge et en prévoir la dose, les effets sur l'organisme et leur durée furent une fantaisie agréable.

Je suis une biochimiste dont le sang d'une Kryptonienne est le terrain de jeux…

Je ne vaux pas mieux que son comportement de tout à l'heure ?

Peut-être avez-vous raison…

Je suis fatiguée et vérifie que la prison dans laquelle elle se trouve s'ouvrira automatiquement le lendemain, quand je serai loin d'elle et que j'aurai disparu.

Ne soyez pas si surpris. J'ai dit que notre relation devait avancer, je souhaitais une fin heureuse entre nous.

Or, après ce soir, elle n'aura définitivement pas lieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux d'un vert qui ressemble à celui de l'herbe qui pousse dans la campagne irlandaise, possédant un sourire franc, il me semble que l'on dit de moi que je suis une belle femme, et puis les regards… restent les mêmes quand je me présente.

Je m'appelle Keiran Lonesome.

Vous êtes toujours là ?

Après six mois, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous êtes des petits malins, vous saviez que je reviendrais même sous un autre nom…

Keiran Lonesome.

Keiran parce que c'est mon deuxième prénom et Lonesome en hommage à mon père. Il aimait beaucoup le chanteur Ricky Nelson, vous savez, le jeunot dans le western _Rio Bravo_ , celui qui chantait avec Dean Martin… Ricky Nelson qui a interprété _Lonesome Town,_ la chanson favorite de papa.

Si cela vous intéressait, je vous ferais l'éloge de mon père, Lionel Luthor, mais j'en remarque déjà quelques-uns qui bâillent derrière leur écran…

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai quitté National City, que je suis partie loin d'elle, Kara…

Vous vous demandez si j'ai brisé le cœur de James ? Je le crains. Je lui ai laissé une lettre assez brève où je lui expliquais que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et toutes les bêtises que l'on utilise pour justifier la rupture que l'on provoque.

Certains pensent sans doute que j'aurais pu rester… Et mettre les choses à plat avec Supergirl, faire en sorte que notre relation reparte sur des bases saines après notre trahison mutuelle…

Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? À supposer que je l'ai fait, que croyez-vous qu'il serait arrivé ?

À l'heure actuelle, je pourrirais dans une des geôles en verre du DEO.

Si vous saviez l'interrogatoire auquel j'ai eu droit quand ils ont su pour Sam. Alors, vous imaginez après avoir administré de la Kryptonique à Supergirl...

À leurs yeux, aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas valoir mieux que mon frère, mais contrairement à lui, j'ai fui quand j'en avais encore l'occasion.

Si cela me rend encore plus coupable, tant pis, de toute façon le DEO se rangera toujours du côté de Supergirl face à un Luthor.

J'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie ici, en Suisse, sous un faux nom et vous allez sourire, mais je travaille dans un de mes propres laboratoires comme chercheuse généticienne.

C'est assez plaisant d'observer ses propres employés en se mouvant parmi eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Ils ne voient en moi que le docteur Keiran Lonesome, brillante et timide.

Et devinez quoi ? Je porte des lunettes ! Oui, j'ai piqué cette idée à Kara, et à vrai dire, ça marche plutôt bien… Ça, et le fait que Lena Luthor est censée vivre à plus de dix mille kilomètres, dans un autre pays…

Cela doit en laisser plus d'un indécis que j'ai réussi à me volatiliser aussi facilement.

L'argent… Avec ça vous pouvez tout faire. Une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux comptes bancaires au nom de Lonesome.

Ce nom a toujours été ma porte de sortie…

Keiran possède un appartement en plein Genève hérité de sa mère – plutôt comique – mon personnage était très proche de Susan Lonesome, une femme exceptionnelle qui fut une grande chirurgienne mais qui a quitté ce monde il y a quelques années.

Dans ma nouvelle vie, ma mère n'existe plus, c'est sûrement très révélateur… Et mon père, James Lonesome, est mort quand j'avais dix ans, lors d'un accident d'hélicoptère.

Quitte à s'inventer une vie, autant y mettre des choses un peu improbables.

Je passe toute la semaine dans la capitale et pars me reposer le week-end dans un chalet dans le canton de Berne, à moins de trois heures de route. Je m'y ressource, y réfléchis longuement face au lac de Thoune, sur lequel j'ai une vue imprenable, me promène dans les alentours et finis ma soirée devant un feu de cheminée avec une bonne soupe en écoutant la cinquième symphonie de Gustav Mahler, une musique d'un romantisme sans pareil.

Nous avons beau être en avril, les nuits sont froides, la neige tapisse encore différents sommets et le feu de cheminée à quelque chose d'apaisant.

Le matin, les oiseaux m'y réveillent en gazouillant joyeusement. Une mélodie si différente de celle de National City où des klaxons et autres insultes criées par quelques chauffeurs énervés et entourés de tours en béton, accueillaient ma sortie du sommeil, parfois sciemment abrutie de somnifères, avant mon emménagement dans le manoir de Lex.

J'avais oublié la magie de la nature, j'aime vivre ici, et puis c'était nécessaire.

Je n'emmène jamais personne au chalet. Autant, à Genève, il m'arrive de passer la nuit avec un homme ou une femme dans mon appartement, autant, ici, personne n'y est le bienvenu.

Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que la relation que j'espérais avec Kara a échoué ou que celle avec James s'est terminée à cause de moi que je dois arrêter de vivre. Cela dit, je ne suis pas prête à entamer quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un, Kara est toujours présente dans mon esprit.

Je n'ai pas cherché à suivre l'actualité sur Supergirl et pour être honnête, ici, les habitants ne s'y intéressent pas vraiment. Une super-héroïne qui vit à l'autre bout de la planète n'a rien de très folichon pour eux.

C'est d'ailleurs assez reposant de ne plus en entendre parler.

Là où je suis un peu plus étonnée, c'est devant l'échec du DEO, ou même Supergirl, à me retrouver. Il faut croire que tel un caméléon, ma nouvelle identité me permet réellement de disparaître.

J'apprécie le travail ici, la simplicité d'horaires imposés. Pourtant, en tant que chercheuse, je ne m'y soustrais pas réellement. Je devrais. Or, quand vous êtes passionnée, vous ne comptez plus vos heures.

Je ne peux pas vous parler de mes recherches, je suis tenue à la confidentialité par mon contrat. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est que mes anciennes découvertes sur le sang de Reign ou Supergirl m'apportent beaucoup dans l'enchainement de mes hypothèses et autres « formules magiques ».

J'ai depuis six mois, une vie assez monotone, et plus personne n'essaie de me tuer.

C'est toute la joie que vous procure l'anonymat, une certaine sécurité.

Quelle ironie !

.

La nuit sereine à travers la vitre du salon m'émerveille. J'attrape un pull en laine et marche vers la terrasse qui donne sur cette étendue d'eau que j'aime. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé l'équivalent à Genève, mon penthouse ne donne pas sur le lac Léman...

On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Je marche distraitement vers la rambarde tout en écoutant le _Lamento della Ninfa_ , de Claudio Monteverdi.

Mahler n'a pas le monopole, en tout cas pas ce soir, même si je vous l'accorde, ce morceau n'est pas très gai…

J'entends le bruit du moteur avant d'apercevoir les phares éblouissants de la Jeep noire qui se rapproche de chez moi.

Je prends une gorgée de mon whisky, accoudée au balcon en m'interrogeant sur ce visiteur nocturne. Un voisin ? Je suis sceptique, généralement nous sommes très discrets entre nous et nous ne permettons pas de déranger l'habitant du chalet d'à côté sans s'être annoncé.

Cela n'augure rien de bon...

Il ne faut pas que je panique.

La voiture est encore loin, je finis tranquillement mon verre et rentre dans le salon.

Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je me suis achetée une carabine. Les lois dans ce pays ne sont malheureusement pas aussi « souples » qu'aux États-Unis et justifier votre revolver parait assez compliqué.

Je me suis donc mise à la chasse et possède ce fusil en toute légalité.

Je l'arme toujours aussi calmement en percevant les pneus crisser sur le gravier, le quatre-quatre dehors s'arrêter devant chez moi. La porte du conducteur s'ouvre, claque, et je tends l'oreille, un peu étonnée de me rendre compte qu'une seule personne vient me voir.

Me serais-je trompée ?

Le choc des talons sur les marches qui mènent à l'entrée trahit une personne déterminée mais qui ne cherche pas forcément à passer inaperçue.

Me voilà troublée. J'avance d'un pas léger vers la porte quand retentissent les coups secs frappés avec forces.

Les même que ceux de la police… américaine.

J'ouvre lentement et me retrouve face à elle…

Elle n'a pas vraiment changée. Je l'ai toujours trouvée assez belle avec son air un peu farouche qui se marie si bien à son travail pour le gouvernement.

L'agent Alex Danvers.

Oui, Danvers, comme Kara. Alex est sa grande sœur. Dans le genre protectrice, difficile de trouver mieux, sauf Supergirl bien sûr qui, elle, bat tous les records…

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, comprenant que je n'entamerais pas le dialogue, elle demande :

– Je peux entrer ?

Ni bonjour ni bonsoir, comme si nous nous étions quittées il y a quelques minutes. Avouez que c'est original, assez grossier, et cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écarter et de la laisser passer sans un mot.

J'observe son dos tendu, son visage fermé et puis ses yeux qui scannent mon appartement à la recherche de sorties de secours, établissant mentalement le plan de ma maison au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

J'ai toujours la carabine dans la main, le canon vers le sol. Elle l'a parfaitement vue. Soit elle estime que je ne suis pas dangereuse, soit elle se la joue cool pour m'impressionner et me faire comprendre que je ne lui fais pas peur.

Je penche pour la première option, elle se doute que quoi que je fasse elle aura l'avantage sur moi.

Alex Danvers n'est pas à prendre à la légère, moi non plus, mais dans un combat face à elle, je perdrais et nous le savons toutes les deux.

Elle s'assoit dans mon canapé sans y être invitée et se sert un doigt de whisky dans mon propre verre, me jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs.

Adossée à la porte, je souris devant cette attitude. Je finis par poser la carabine et la rejoins. J'attrape un autre verre au passage dans un meuble de la cuisine à l'américaine, puis m'installe face à elle.

Le silence est pesant, interrompu simplement par le crépitement du feu et une chouette qui hulule dans la forêt à quelques mètres.

Nous buvons en silence. La musique recommence, le même morceau que tout à l'heure.

Vous allez dire que je suis obsessionnelle à programmer cet air tragique en boucle. Oui et non. J'aime cette lamentation, la voix de la soprano, les réponses des divers tons masculins, et j'essaie simplement d'en distinguer les paroles. Je ne parle pas italien couramment, encore moins celui du XVI ème siècle, ce qui rend la chose plus difficile, et une écoute répétée, plus recevable à vos yeux.

Alex se concentre sur la mélodie et ferme un instant les yeux en souriant mystérieusement, répétant doucement la dernière phrase :

 _– Non mi tormenti più..._ Pour que je ne souffre plus, traduit-elle dans la foulée.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Alex Danvers connaissait l'italien. Quand je vous disais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer…

Elle continue à boire en silence et finit son verre avant de se resservir, impassible. Je décide de parler, sentant qu'elle continuera à s'intéresser au morceau jusqu'à sa fin.

– Je croyais que tu me retrouverais bien plus tôt…

L'agent sourit franchement derrière son verre, boit une gorgée puis répond :

– J'ai toujours su où tu étais… _Keiran_ …

– Alors pourquoi n'être pas venue avant ?

– Parce que Supergirl me l'a interdit et… m'a aussi fait promettre de ne pas te tuer.

– …

Alex semble fatiguée tout d'un coup en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, se passant la main sur les yeux. Elle a aussi l'air inquiet et cela m'interpelle.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Supergirl a besoin de toi.

Je fronce les sourcils car je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai de si indispensable.

– Sait-elle que tu es ici ?

– Non.

– Elle n'a pas demandé à me voir ou à ce que j'intervienne ?

– Non.

Typique de ce fichu alien.

– Alors ne compte pas sur moi, Alex…

– Supergirl…

– Si Kara a besoin de moi, qu'elle vienne me le dire elle-même !

Mon ton cassant et le prénom employé l'ont fait taire. Alex m'observe en silence pendant quelques instants et hoche la tête.

– Je me doutais que tu le savais…

Ainsi donc Supergirl ne lui a pas raconté notre dernière entrevue…

Que lui a-t-elle révélé pour qu'elle ait dû promettre de me laisser la vie sauve ?

– Pourquoi lui avoir injecté de la Kryptonique rouge ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix où la fureur sous-jacente n'augure rien qui vaille.

Je décide de dire la vérité, je ne suis pas là pour me battre ou la tromper.

– Parce que je l'aime…

– Lui offrir une boîte de chocolats aurait été moins dangereux, ironise-t-elle.

Je croise son regard et expire fortement.

– Tu devrais me comprendre, Alex.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Maggie ressentait, elle aussi, quelque chose pour toi et il a fallu qu'elle manque de mourir pour enfin te l'avouer…

Elle me regarde avec suspicion.

– Win parle, dis-je pour toute explication.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, s'insultant sûrement intérieurement de lui avoir raconté ses déboires avec la femme qu'elle a rencontrée il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Win, de l'avoir « vendu », elle ne lui fera certainement pas trop de remontrances.

– Et donc avec ma sœur… ?

Je baisse les yeux et confesse :

– J'ai fait une erreur… J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je connaissais sa double identité et elle a préféré nier… Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes de confiance et voir Kara, qui se targuait de m'accorder aveuglément la sienne, me mentir sur ses origines m'a tellement déçu et mise en colère…

Alex serre les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice mais garde le silence.

– J'ai bêtement pensé que la Kryptonique rouge la pousserait à enfin dire la vérité.

Vous remarquerez que je tais sciemment que sa petite sœur en pinçait pour moi…

– Le résultat a été désagréable, Supergirl m'a attaquée et je l'ai donc enfermée.

Alex opine songeuse puis reprend.

– Tu as dit que tu l'aimais.

– Oui.

– Ma sœur n'est pas attirée par les femmes.

Plutôt drôle, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

– Je sais, dis-je feignant magnifiquement la tristesse.

– Je suis désolée.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et y décèle un chagrin sincère.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu lui as fait. Même si je pense que tu avais prévu qu'elle réagirait difficilement et que tu pourrais la contenir le temps que la Kryptonique rouge disparaisse de son organisme.

Je souffle un « oui » en fuyant son regard.

– J'essaie de te comprendre et de passer outre le nom de ta famille. Je n'oublie pas que tu nous as, plus d'une fois, aidés. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur avoir autant honte d'elle-même…

Je sens son regard qui me transperce. Alex a certainement une vague idée, après tout, je viens de lui confirmer que Kara m'avait attaquée, même si visiblement, elle reste persuadée de l'hétérosexualité absolue de sa sœur.

– Je dirais qu'elle ne se pardonne pas et qu'elle s'est persuadée que toi non plus, tu ne pourrais pas accepter son… attitude de ce soir-là.

J'inspire en fermant les yeux. Je lui ai pardonné depuis quelques temps déjà. Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui l'a menée à réagir de la sorte, bien que je pense qu'un fond de violence se cache en elle. Je frissonne à l'idée du liquide rouge courant à nouveau dans ses veines et les désastres que cela engendrerait sur la population de notre planète.

Alex reste silencieuse puis finit par répéter la raison de sa présence.

– Lena, Kara a besoin de toi.

Je soupire.

Vous remarquerez que cette fois-ci, le « non », n'a pas été catégorique.

L'agent aussi s'en est aperçu et confesse.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai bien tenté différentes choses et j'ai pensé à toi et à ce que tu avais fait avec Reign…

Piquée de curiosité, je la fixe sans rien dire.

– Supergirl a perdu ses pouvoirs, lâche-t-elle enfin. Et elle n'arrive pas à les récupérer.

.

.

N/A : Concernant la traduction du passage du _Lamento della Ninfa_ , Alex aurait aussi pu dire _Pour que tu ne me fasses plus souffrir_ , or elle a écouté le morceau un peu en amont avant de traduire le passage et en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une supplique d'une nymphe au Ciel, ainsi elle a compris que la jeune malheureuse suppliait les Dieux « pour qu'elle ne souffre plus ».

Lena a raison, Alex est loin d'être idiote, ou bien, elle ne connaissait déjà le morceau…

Merci aux follows et favoris. Merci à « guest », que je n'ai pu remercier en mp, pour sa review sur le chapitre 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le voyage pour National City en compagnie d'Alex Danvers s'avère moins ennuyeux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Une fois sa carapace d'agent du gouvernement enlevée, Alex est agréable. Elle a fait des études de médecine et ce point commun entre nous permet pas mal de conversations intéressantes durant les longues heures d'avion dans mon jet privé.

Car, vous vous doutez bien que pour l'occasion, j'ai récupéré ma véritable identité et tous les avantages qui en résultent.

Nous parlons de l'ingéniosité des cellules de sa sœur, de ses récepteurs nucléaires dans son sang qui utilisent, comme les plantes, un mécanisme qui s'apparente à la photosynthèse pour transformer la lumière du soleil en une force herculéenne qui la protège contre quasiment tout.

Et c'est apparemment de là que vient le problème.

Les récepteurs nucléaires de Kara n'arrivent plus vraiment à capter tous les rayonnements du soleil.

Pour vulgariser, on pourrait dire qu'elle souffre d'une carence grave de « vitamine D » et qu'il lui est impossible de la remonter.

Ainsi, Supergirl devient aussi vulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Un alien qui se transforme en humain...

Cela vous laisse sans voix ? Moi aussi...

J'essaie de comprendre ce qui pourrait avoir provoqué un tel chamboulement.

Une morsure, un virus avec lequel elle aurait été en contact ces derniers temps ?

Alex secoue la tête. Sa sœur est une vraie tête brûlée depuis mon départ, et il semblerait que la sécurité n'a vraiment pas été son fort ces derniers mois.

L'origine de cette défaillance reste malheureusement inconnue, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, précise-t-elle avec verve.

Je vois bien qu'Alex est inquiète, sa petite sœur si indestructible s'affaiblit et son rôle de protectrice envers elle n'a jamais été plus important.

À force de questionnements, j'apprends autre chose : Alex et Kara sont en froid.

En effet, Supergirl gère assez mal la perte de ses pouvoirs et aurait même un côté autodestructeur.

Comment lui en vouloir ?

Nous pensons cependant qu'il s'agit d'une « phase », d'une réponse incongrue de la part de son psychisme pour accepter cette perte immense, car la date buttoir des quelques jours sans pouvoirs est dépassée depuis longtemps.

Alex me confie qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire, je suis donc leur dernier espoir.

Celle qu'ils auraient clouée au pilori il y a peu…

N'êtes-vous pas, comme moi, ébahis que cette carence n'ait pas été décelée bien plus tôt ?

En fait, la raison est simple. Supergirl a beau avoir subi des tas d'examens externes, son corps reste obscur sur bien des points et malgré des vérifications régulières, « le poids » de ces petits récepteurs nucléaires n'a jamais paru si primordial par le passé.

En même temps, comment voulez-vous étudier un corps étranger en profondeur sans pouvoir y effectuer une biopsie, récupérer son sang ou plus étonnant – car cela paraît très compliqué – lui faire passer une IRM ?!

Forcément la compréhension de ce « terrain inconnu » n'en est guère facilitée !

Et puis, soyons honnêtes, dénicher une carence n'est jamais aisé, surtout si vous ignorez le diagramme et l'unité dans lesquelles doivent se situer ce que vous mesurez.

Nous ne pouvons donc pas fustiger le DEO aussi rapidement.

« Grâce » à mes tests sur Sam et Reign, je suis devenue, sans le savoir, l'experte kryptonienne aux yeux du DEO.

Un statut privilégié qui m'amuse beaucoup intérieurement.

.

Nous arrivons en fin de soirée à l'aéroport de National City. Mon horloge interne, toujours réglée sur celle de l'Europe, m'empêche de dormir. Alex, elle, souffre moins de ce décalage et je la vois bailler pendant notre trajet vers l'agglomération.

Comme vous le savez, Supergirl n'a pas très bien pris la « disparition temporaire » de ses pouvoirs. Aux dires de sa sœur, l'adorable Kara a rompu avec Mon-El – un détail des plus intéressants – et a aussi tendance à se battre dans des bouges où sont organisés des combats clandestins, pour finir sa soirée aux bras d'inconnus, ramassés dans le bar douteux le plus proche, après sa victoire ou sa défaite selon les jours.

Plutôt surprenant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Auriez-vous pu croire, il y a quelques mois à peine, que la gentille et douce Kara se la jouerait un jour « Badgirl » ?

Vous me direz, entre « Badgirl » et « Supergirl », seul l'adjectif change.

Il n'empêche, ce bouleversement était assez imprévisible… Je veux dire sans l'influence de la Kryptonique rouge.

Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, ou à quoi m'attendre avec cette nouvelle version.

Assise sur le fauteuil confortable de la voiture gouvernementale, tout en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les immeubles, je fais part de mon étonnement à sa sœur.

Comment assurer la protection de leur alien préféré, si elle est si distante avec Alex ou même avec le DEO ?

Alex sourit légèrement en répondant : « De loin, justement… ».

Hank Henshaw la surveille discrètement quand ce n'est pas son tour, comme ce soir, et il arrive qu'il la ramène chez elle complètement imbibée d'alcool.

Kara ivre. Aimerais-je réellement voir ça ? Et vous ? Cela casserait un peu le mythe… Mais peut-être a-t-il déjà pris un coup face à son attitude envers moi il y a six mois ? Ou comme moi, lui avez-vous pardonné ce « léger » dérapage et la plaignez-vous en ce moment de traverser cette sorte de déprime ?

Il est tard, je sens qu'Alex aimerait que j'intervienne dès ce soir auprès de sa sœur. Qu'elle espère que mon apparition déclenchera une sorte d'électrochoc en elle, que je n'ai pas à avoir peur, qu'Hank interviendra si je me retrouvais en danger.

J'hésite, l'improvisation n'est pas mon fort. Comme vous vous en doutez, la préparation et la patience sont beaucoup plus mes atouts…

Cependant, l'envie de la revoir me dévore depuis que j'ai posé le pied sur le tarmac et j'acquiesce à la demande « implicite » d'Alex.

Elle cherche à connaître la position de Kara auprès de son supérieur pendant que je me perds dans la contemplation de la ville à travers la vitre.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter dans un quartier à l'allure plus que malfamée. Alex enlève sa veste en cuir et me la tend.

– Tiens, prends-la, elle couvrira un peu ton tailleur hors de prix et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te ballades avec ton manteau ici… Hank est prévenu que tu es là. Il se trouve dans le même bar que Kara, précise-t-elle en pointant du menton un bâtiment à quelques mètres, qui n'inspire pas confiance et dont le rez-de-chaussée au parking rempli de motos plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres et à la façade tapissée d'une tête de mort en néon rougeâtre « vous invitent » en clignotant irrégulièrement à entrer chez un certain _Dany_. Génial, elle sait vraiment choisir ses lieux, remarque l'agent d'une voix agacée.

Je suppose que chez _Dany_ doit être réputé pour autre chose que son rassemblement de motards et je vois mal Alex critiquer des personnes dont elle partage la passion.

Kara éprouve-t-elle aussi une certaine attirance pour ces bolides ?

L'image d'une Supergirl en cuir sur une moto rutilante me traverse l'esprit et j'arrête le fantasme qui se profile en me rappelant que sa sœur m'épie et risque de lire sur mon visage avec facilité, les idées qui me traversent.

Au moins, je suis fixée, mon désir pour Kara n'a pas tari en six mois.

Me voilà donc à me diriger d'une démarche incertaine vers cet endroit dans lequel je n'aurais sans doute jamais mis les pieds sans cette extraterrestre en pleine crise existentielle.

Les basses d'une chanson guère agréable font trembler les vitres des portes d'entrée et j'inspire avant de poser ma main sur la poignée afin de la tirer fermement.

Mon Dieu… Dans le genre bar glauque, il se pose là.

Un nouveau morceau de musique commence et la chanson _Everybody knows_ de Leonard Cohen me réconcilie un peu avec le décor.

Les paroles s'insèrent inconsciemment dans mon esprit pendant que je détaille les clients à sa recherche.

 _Everybody knows that the war is over…*_

Aux côtés de ceux que je suppose être des habitués à leur posture vaguement relâchée, la cigarette au coin de la bouche, enfumant un lieu méritant déjà d'être aéré, je perçois des hommes nerveux et rachitiques, aux regards perdus, hagards, trahissant leur état de drogués en manque d'une dose quelconque, et comprends qu'ils entretiennent respectueusement la distance avec leurs dealers postés près du bar, sûrs d'eux et méprisant leurs « protégés affamés » dont ils combleront la « faim » un peu plus tard, asseyant encore un peu leur supériorité dans ce jeu de pouvoir malsain, consommant lentement des boissons aux couleurs criardes qui jurent avec leurs allures vestimentaires sombres et repoussantes.

Sa chevelure claire attire mon regard parmi toute cette bassesse et je me désole de la voir jouer au billard contre un homme au sourire vicieux et dont les intentions à son égard sont plus qu'évidentes.

 _Everybody knows that the captain lied…**_

Concentrée sur les boules, Kara calcule lentement la géométrie adéquate de son prochain coup et contourne le meuble imposant, se penchant avec grâce, visant la bille blanche, remontant légèrement la tête dans ma direction presque inconsciemment en reculant la queue jusqu'à croiser mon regard…

Le temps paraît s'arrêter au moment où elle me reconnait.

Avez-vous remarqué à quel point notre cerveau peut être trompeur ?

Pendant six mois, je me suis persuadée que j'étais plus au moins passée à autre chose, qu'elle me manquait parfois encore un peu. M'acharnant à tuer avec une régularité répétée cette douleur de plus en plus lointaine dans mon corps, tel un écho que l'on ignore avec dédain.

Comme je me suis trompée.

Kara se relève lentement sans me quitter des yeux et je sais que toute ma mascarade intérieure pour ne plus penser à elle, que les nuits dans des bras étrangers ou les heures de recherches, n'étaient que des pis-aller grossiers et peu efficaces.

Elle se dresse devant moi et mes sentiments passionnés pour elle, m'explosent à la figure.

Comme elle m'a manqué.

Nous nous scrutons en silence.

 _Everybody knows that you love me baby…***_

Elle paraît fatiguée. J'entrevois ici et là quelques cicatrices blanches sur ses bras dénudés, preuves de son nouveau train de vie. Des résultats inélégants de cette situation que j'espère provisoire, et dont je veux briser les conséquences qu'elle engendre, afin de ranimer la flamme incandescente de certitude animant le regard de Supergirl, aujourd'hui, plus qu'une braise agonisante dans ce bleu azur qui me fixe avec colère.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et se détacher de sa contemplation, pour suivre des yeux une personne derrière moi, qui se manifeste avant que je ne puisse me retourner en me tendant un verre d'un cocktail qui se veut original, mais dont je qualifierais plutôt le mélange d'agrumes et d'alcools d'assez vulgaire.

L'homme, un inconnu séduisant, aux yeux noirs et perçants, illustrant une intelligence assurée me couve du regard. J'ai remarqué son léger coup d'œil à ma tenue vestimentaire. Ce _Casanova_ des bas quartiers pense certainement s'être trouvé une jolie pigeonne pour la nuit.

Sa voix caverneuse commence un discours rempli de compliments sur ma personne moins risibles que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et j'imagine sans mal que son petit manège doit relativement bien marcher en temps normal. D'ailleurs, peut-être m'y serais-je sciemment laissée prendre sans la super-héroïne dont je suis déjà éprise que je devine s'approcher de nous d'un pas raide.

Je recule légèrement en avisant qu'elle se place entre lui et moi, fusille du regard ce séducteur amusé par son comportement franchement protecteur et j'ose espérer un brin dominateur sur ma personne. Je m'attends déjà à la remarque sur l'éventualité d'un ménage à trois qui menace de sortir de sa bouche souriante, mais entrouvre à la place les lèvres au geste inattendu de Kara.

La jeune femme énervée, parfaitement consciente de la proposition obscène sur le point d'être verbalisée a préféré y couper court d'un crochet du droit bien senti dans la mâchoire carrée de l'importun.

Il valse jusqu'à une table et s'écrase au milieu de celle-ci, dérangeant et éclaboussant des clients bruyants, consommant en grande quantité de la bière de mauvaise qualité.

Le silence s'abat dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

Plusieurs hommes se lèvent, l'œil menaçant, voulant porter secours à leur compagnon.

Comme quoi, il existe un certain code d'honneur ou du moins une solidarité étonnante chez les malfrats.

La sueur se forme rapidement sur mes tempes, l'angoisse montant immanquablement dans mon corps face à l'attroupement qui grossit dangereusement contre Kara et moi.

L'ancienne Supergirl se fiche totalement de cette inégalité visible et attend patiemment quelque chose.

Je comprends enfin, quand apparaît le dos d'un géant entre nous et nos futurs agresseurs. Il se retourne, dévoilant un visage qui n'a rien d'humain et grogne dans notre direction.

– Allez-vous en, je m'en occupe.

Kara, les bras croisés, reste immobile.

Le regard de l'alien l'avertit silencieusement d'oser encore lui désobéir. Après quelques instants de ce duel incompréhensible, Kara baisse les yeux et m'attrape le bras, m'entrainant hors du bar en récupérant sa veste au passage, pendant qu'éclate la bagarre entre « l'homme » vert et les clients hargneux, accompagnée en fond sonore des dernières paroles de la chanson :

 _That's how it goes… Everybody knows…****_

.

.

N/A : Traduction approximative des paroles de la chanson citée dans ce chapitre.

 _*Tout le monde sait que la guerre est finie._

 _** Tout le monde sait que le capitaine a menti._

 _*** Tout le monde sait que tu m'aimes, chérie._

 _**** C'est ainsi que ça se passe et tout le monde le sait._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je vous ai parlé de mon fantasme de Supergirl chevauchant une moto puissante ? Eh bien, il est en train de se réaliser.

Kara a volé une de ces bécanes à notre sortie du bar… Elle a volé une moto !

Quel modèle ?

Aucune idée, j'ai toujours préféré les voitures et suis bien incapable de me rappeler la moindre marque des deux roues.

Elle nous conduit je ne sais où, accélérant sans scrupule sur l'autoroute pendant que je m'accroche désespérément à sa taille.

Le moment pourrait être des plus agréables si je n'avais pas aussi peur de la vitesse.

Je veux dire, elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Si nous nous écrasons contre un camion ou une voiture, nous mourrons toutes les deux.

Est-ce là ce qu'elle compte faire ?

Je déglutis en chassant cette idée effrayante de mon esprit et resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle, caressant sa veste en daim noir sous mes doigts transis, notant la bonne qualité de la matière.

Du daim… Je voyais mal Kara porter du cuir. Supergirl en revanche...

Après encore quelques kilomètres de cette course effrénée, le bolide ralentit enfin. Je scrute les immeubles autour de nous à travers la visière fumée du casque et reconnais son quartier.

Kara m'emmène chez elle…

Elle gare l'engin et rentre dans son immeuble sans me prêter la moindre attention. Je descends de la moto en me bénissant intérieurement d'avoir choisi un tailleur homme coupé femme ce matin au lieu de la jupe que j'envisageais en premier lieu. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais pu faire tout ce trajet en portant autre chose qu'un pantalon.

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous rapproche de son appartement, le silence entre nous est glacial.

Je me triture les méninges pour commencer un semblant de conversation jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent, me libérant pour un temps relativement court de cette torture que je m'inflige puisque ce manège intérieur recommence dans sa cuisine.

Elle s'avance vers son frigidaire, toujours aussi aphone, s'empare de deux bières, les décapsule lentement, poussant une bouteille vers moi sur la table haute, s'adossant calmement au plan de travail, m'épiant en sirotant l'autre d'une manière qui dénote une certaine habitude de sa consommation de cet alcool.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais croyez-moi, être scruté par celle qui était Supergirl il y a peu est assez intimidant.

Je me racle la gorge, bois une gorgée, et l'avale avec peine... car je n'ai jamais aimé la bière.

Le silence glacial de l'ascenseur me manque presque face à l'ambiance polaire de la pièce.

Le couperet tombe finalement.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu droguée ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix froide.

C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à sa sœur à cet instant, l'absence de courtoisie est un trait de famille.

– Tu as bonne mine, dis-je sincèrement.

Hormis les bleus qui rivalisent avec les cicatrices sur ses bras et l'œil au beurre noir en voie de disparition sur le côté gauche de son visage, Kara est toujours aussi belle.

J'aimerais tellement la voir sourire…

– Alors ? Insiste-t-elle, agacée, ignorant mon compliment.

Je pose la bière sur la table et me penche sur celle-ci, m'appuie sur mes coudes, fixant les rayures du bois clair, en suivant une du bout du doigt.

– Et toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Je la questionne à la place, d'un ton où la déception a depuis longtemps remplacé la colère. Préférant continuer à m'intéresser aux courbes irrégulières de la matière devant mes yeux, évitant son regard.

Je perçois qu'elle change vaguement de position et l'entends murmurer :

– J'avais peur de te perdre, de ta réaction, révèle-t-elle.

La teinte de tristesse dans sa voix me fait lever les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Le calme retombe pendant cet échange empli de curiosité, et dans le fond, bien dissimulée, d'une certaine joie de nous revoir après tout ce temps.

Je finis par détourner les yeux. Elle serre les mâchoires et déclare à nouveau de cette voix froide :

– J'avais raison de me méfier de toi.

Je me mets à rire avec mépris.

– Tu as la mémoire courte. Je t'ai laissé plus d'une fois la possibilité de tout me dire, même avant d'utiliser la Kryptonique rouge, et sois un peu honnête, tu as préféré continuer à mentir !

Ça y est, l'accusation a franchi mes lèvres.

Mais je trouve ça un peu fort de café. Me reprocher mon comportement et absoudre totalement le sien ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

D'accord, les torts sont partagés. Cela dit, c'est son attitude qui m'a poussée à employer les grands moyens.

Je l'observe d'un œil noir en attendant la nouvelle salve de critiques. Au lieu de ça, ses épaules s'abaissent et elle soupire, puis reprend une gorgée.

Les six mois, loin l'une de l'autre, nous aident à combattre cette rancœur encore présente. Je le vois dans sa posture, dans sa façon de vouloir passer outre cette partie de notre relation dont nous ne sommes pas fières toutes les deux.

Elle ferme les yeux et inspire plusieurs fois profondément, ne répond rien, et je me tais moi aussi.

Je n'ai pas envie de cette dispute. Je n'aspire qu'à retrouver la femme que j'aime et à défaut, ma meilleur amie.

Je finis par murmurer en levant les yeux vers elle :

– Tu m'as manqué, Kara.

Encore une fois, nos regards s'accrochent puis lentement, ses lèvres dessinent un sourire plein de tendresse en confessant :

– Toi aussi, Lena.

L'orage est passé plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Nous venons plus ou moins de convenir que notre relation houleuse est derrière nous.

Elle vient d'avouer à demi-mot qu'elle est bel et bien Kara-Supergirl et j'ai implicitement demandé pardon pour mon utilisation de la Kryptonique rouge, ou du moins, a-t-elle choisi d'accepter mes excuses muettes que lui envoie mon regard depuis nos retrouvailles.

Kara exécute quelques pas, hésite puis rejoint son canapé, la boisson à moitié vide toujours présente dans sa main. Elle s'assoit tout en demandant :

– C'est Alex qui est venue te chercher ?

Je viens m'installer face à elle et hoche la tête.

– Elle est inquiète pour toi.

Kara ricane.

– Elle ne devrait pas. Je ne risque rien avec Hank Henshaw qui assure mes arrières, elle-même, ou encore Mon-El.

– Mon-El…

– Nous avons rompu, explique-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en me fixant.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que signifie ce regard. Elle est si insondable ce soir. Je voudrais éclaircir le baiser que je lui ai donné, ou même le sien toujours présent sur le disque dur des vidéos du manoir.

Je m'apprête à aborder le sujet lorsqu'elle me coupe, me faisant comprendre que, si c'est mon intention, elle, n'est pas encore prête à y revenir.

Après tout, la paix règne entre nous, il ne faut pas trop en demander le même soir.

– Je suppose qu'Alex t'a tout raconté sur… ma condition physique.

– Oui.

– Vas-tu m'aider ?

– Bien sûr, si du moins tu es d'accord.

Elle opine sérieusement et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, observant la nuit.

– Depuis mon arrivée sur terre, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être humaine… Or, aujourd'hui, après trois mois à vivre comme vous, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de redevenir kryptonienne et puis vous êtes si fragiles…

Je souris, il n'y a aucune supériorité mal placée dans cette confession, simplement une constatation réelle. À croire qu'elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment aperçue.

Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plutôt rassurant ?

Kara connaît maintenant parfaitement les humains. Il est évident pour moi que cette expérience ne la rendra que plus juste envers nous quand elle récupérera ses pouvoirs.

– Je vais t'aider à redevenir qui tu étais, dis-je d'une voix pleine de certitudes.

Elle garde les yeux tournés en direction de la nuit.

– Penses-tu y arriver ?

– Oui, j'affirme durement. Dussè-je y passer ma vie. Je te donne ma parole que tu redeviendras Supergirl.

Elle esquisse un sourire timide.

– Mais je préfère t'avertir…

Kara tourne la tête vers moi.

– Je vais devoir faire différents tests, comme avec Sam…

Elle hoche gravement la tête, puis reprend avec un petit sourire :

– Avec tout ce que m'a fait subir Alex, je suis vaccinée maintenant !

Je soupire, heureuse que ce nouvel épisode délicat soit passé sans encombre.

– Où voudrais-tu que nous travaillons, au DEO ou plutôt dans un de tes laboratoires ?

Je repense à la « chambre de Sam », à la dernière fois que je m'y suis trouvée et dans quelles conditions.

Je rougis en répondant :

– Au DEO, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Je remarque la confusion sur les traits de Kara et la soudaine illumination qui lui explique mon rougissement, elle fuit mon regard en murmurant :

– Le DEO me paraît être une bonne idée… et Alex pourra te prêter main forte.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi pour lui signifier par mon expression de nouveau calme, que l'embarras n'a plus lieu d'être, pas maintenant alors que nous nous sommes retrouvées et que je sais qu'elle agissait sous l'effet de la Kryptonique rouge, bien que son geste ait dévoilé un désir enfoui à mon égard, un sujet que je n'aborderai pas encore.

J'apprécie son léger hochement de tête car nous nous sommes toujours comprises sans avoir à parler, et si nous n'avions pas usé et abusé du mensonge entre nous, les six derniers mois n'auraient pas été nécessaires.

Elle a fini sa bière, la mienne reste au trois quart pleine. Je me lève et cherche mon portable dans la poche de ma veste, avant de me souvenir que c'est celle d'Alex et que mon téléphone est resté dans mon manteau.

– Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je souris pauvrement, un peu embêtée.

– Je porte la veste de ta sœur, j'ai laissé mon portable dans mon manteau dans sa voiture, ainsi que mon sac à main contenant toutes mes affaires et ma valise. Il est tard, il vaut mieux que je rentre. Puis-je utiliser ton téléphone pour appeler mon chauffeur ?

Elle me le tend en souriant :

– Bien sûr, vas-y.

L'appareil entre les mains, je reste immobile en fixant l'écran.

– Je ne connais pas le numéro, il est préenregistré dans mon téléphone…

– Aïe ! Compatit-elle en souriant, tu vas devoir dormir ici…

J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement en la regardant.

– Le canapé n'est pas mauvais… À moins que tu préfères qu'Alex vienne te chercher ? Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est toi qui l'appelle, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter les remontrances de ma chère sœur ce soir. Et je préfère te prévenir, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réponde pas en voyant mon nom s'afficher sur son téléphone.

– …

– Je te paierais bien un taxi jusqu'à ton manoir, mais euh en fait, je suis un peu à court en ce moment, explique-t-elle ennuyée.

Je vous vois sourire devant ce coup du sort assez énorme.

Dois-je vraiment chercher un moyen de partir ou accepter la proposition de Kara ? Une offre assez surprenante et que je trouve légèrement ambiguë, même si elle a précisé que je dormirai sur le canapé. Vous pensez bien que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de capituler.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et son expression est aussi insondable que tout à l'heure.

Aurais-je perdu la main ? Je n'arrive plus à lire en elle comme avant, serait-ce dû à son nouveau côté humain ?

Je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je me contente d'acquiescer et m'enquière de savoir si elle peut me prêter un pyjama.

Elle sourit, visiblement heureuse de ma décision et la Kara des premiers temps est à nouveau là devant moi, faisant fondre mon cœur.

« Faisant fondre mon cœur », c'est assez mièvre, je vous l'accorde, mon excuse c'est que je suis vraiment épuisée.

Elle sélectionne mon vêtement de nuit parmi les siens et me tend un t-shirt à la gloire de… Superman en précisant qu'elle l'a trouvé à Metropolis dans une boutique de souvenirs pour touristes et qu'il l'a fait rire, alors elle l'a acheté.

Avouez qu'elle a un peu d'humour, faire porter les armoiries de la famille « El » à une Luthor… Ma mère me déshériterait si elle me voyait avec ce vêtement, et mon frère me renierait.

Je hausse intérieurement les épaules, attrape le t-shirt, le pantalon léger et la suis jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je me prépare pour la nuit, me lave les dents avec le doigt, faute de brosse à dents puis m'allonge sur le canapé qu'elle a préparé pendant mon absence.

Allongée dans le noir, je l'écoute effectuer les mêmes gestes que moi en fermant les yeux.

Je repense à cette soirée étrange, à notre pardon accordé sans vraiment reparler de nos fautes mutuelles, au fait que je sois là et qu'elle va dormir à quelques mètres de moi comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous il y a six mois.

Je l'entends et devine qu'elle se met au lit en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je lui réponds et cesse de cogiter, acceptant enfin le sommeil qui me gagne après cette soirée éprouvante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le laboratoire du DEO est tellement sous-équipé. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du gouvernement.

Vous trouvez que j'ai la dent dure ?

Vous avez raison. En même temps avec une mère pareille, il eut été difficile de ne pas développer ce trait de caractère si « délectable ».

Je vous laisse imaginer les remarques que j'ai essuyées de sa part tout au long de ma vie.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme pour mon père, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur Lilian Luthor, il s'agit de mon histoire et non de celle de mes parents.

Reprenons plutôt là où nous nous sommes quittés, sur le canapé de Kara Danvers…

Je me suis toujours levée tôt, je suis du matin, c'est comme ça. Ainsi, dès potron-minet, je suis sortie de son appartement en catimini et suis partie chercher un petit-déjeuner pour nous deux.

J'en vois quelques-un qui froncent les sourcils…

Vous n'avez pas oublié que je n'avais plus mes papiers. Bravo !

Excepté qu'un des côtés très utiles des grandes villes réside dans le nombre de banques que l'on trouve à chaque coin de rue, un panel non négligeable incluant la mienne – une de celles qui ouvrent aux aurores – et dans laquelle tout le personnel me connait parfaitement.

Après les politesses d'usage sur la joie de mon retour à National City, ils se sont, bien entendu, pliés en quatre pour me fournir ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ainsi, j'ai pu revenir avant le réveil de Kara, les bras chargés de victuailles alléchantes dont je tairai le prix et j'attends patiemment qu'elle sorte du sommeil en sirotant un thé sur sa terrasse. J'écoute distraitement les clameurs de la ville, l'activité humaine dans toute sa splendeur, le tout en méditant à la situation épineuse de mon amie.

Absorbée par mes propres pensés, je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite sa présence silencieuse à mes côtés. Kara, respectueuse de « ma rêverie », observe les passants dans la rue un peu plus bas en se régalant d'une tartelette aux fraises de chez _Dean & Luca_.

Je souris parce qu'elle m'en a rapporté une de la cuisine. Je m'en empare et l'entend déclarer avec humour :

– La vue ici est beaucoup moins apaisante que celle du lac de Thoune.

– Comment… ?

– Après avoir arraché le lieu de ta « retraite » à ma sœur, je suis venue te voir à plusieurs reprises, avant d'être trop faible, révèle-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'aimais bien te regarder, accoudée à la rambarde, songeuse, écoutant du Gustav Mahler. Entre nous, je préfère l'adagio de la symphonie numéro quatre à celui de la cinq, continue-t-elle pleine de malice.

Autant vous dire qu'à cet instant précis, je gobe littéralement les mouches.

Elle se tourne timidement vers moi et je retrouve l'usage de la parole.

– Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais manifestée ?

– Je… Je l'ai voulu plus d'une fois, mais j'avais tellement honte de mon comportement de ce soir-là… Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée…

– Kara…

– Non, Lena, me coupe-t-elle avec fermeté. Il faut que tu comprennes que si tu ne m'avais pas craché à la figure ce que je m'apprêtais à te faire, je ne me serais pas arrêtée.

Elle baisse les yeux et continue :

– La Kryptonique rouge fait ressortir mes désirs les plus enfouis en y ajoutant une violence inouïe.

Alors là, après une telle confession, j'en ai complètement oublié ma tartelette.

Kara n'ose me regarder.

Je ne réfléchis pas, le désarroi déchirant sur son visage innocent mérite toutes les excuses au monde. Je me lève, repose ma pâtisserie intacte sur la petite table, m'approche d'elle et lui soulève doucement le menton, contemplant les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux, les essuie avec tendresse du bout des doigts pour finalement me pencher afin de l'embrasser.

Le raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter toutes les deux.

Alex nous fixe avec suspicion.

Avez-vous remarqué l'incroyable mauvais _timing_ des personnes qui nous interrompent dès que les choses semblent enfin s'éclaircir entre nous ?

Mon ancienne assistante, sa sœur…

Certains parmi vous y voient peut-être un signe du destin sur l'impossibilité d'un rapprochement intime entre elle et moi.

À d'autres ! J'aime Kara, elle m'aime et nous aurons notre fin heureuse !

Alex ne commente pas le tableau que nous lui offrons, préférant m'expliquer sa présence à la place.

– Je suis venue vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie et voir si tu voulais commencer à travailler.

Il faudra un jour que je leur apprenne la signification des mots « Bonjour et Bonsoir ».

Je ne suis guère étonnée que Kara ne paraisse pas choquée par la justification de sa sœur. Elle a repris la mastication de son petit déjeuner, l'arrosant quelques fois d'une ou deux gorgées de café en nous regardant d'un air absent.

Je suppose que notre moment est passé et que le temps des recherches pour guérir Supergirl est arrivé.

J'hoche la tête et accepte de suivre Alex qui attrape ma tartelette, mon gobelet de thé puis se tourne vers sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

J'assiste impuissante à leur duel silencieux. Kara finit par souffler et se lève pour nous emboîter le pas.

Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ces deux sœurs. Mais je crois que je n'ai rien à dire côté famille.

.

Le laboratoire du DEO est tellement sous-équipé…

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, même si le mien est bien plus perfectionné.

Voilà, ça, c'est dit.

Cela va faire bientôt une semaine que j'étudie le sang de Kara. Mes observations sont entrecoupées de précisions que je demande à Alex.

Je dois dire qu'elle a fait du beau travail et en est arrivée au même point que moi.

Kara est atteinte d'une sorte de virus qui s'attaque à ses récepteurs nucléaires.

L'ancien médecin n'avait pas vraiment osé la théorie du virus mais devant mes conclusions, nous nous mettons d'accord. Nous sommes face à une espèce de virus à la base extracellulaire qui, attiré par les protéines actives du noyau de la cellule, vient s'accrocher à ces chers récepteurs en pleine synthétisation de la vitamine D.

Peut-être y a-t-il parmi ceux qui lisent ces lignes quelques biologistes qui ne comprennent pas cet amas d'informations sans queue ni tête.

C'est bien là le problème. Je ne peux pas vraiment comparer le mécanisme de la création de la force de Kara à la photosynthèse, même si cela s'en approche, et tout en même temps, affirmer qu'elle est atteinte d'un virus du genre eucaryote qui n'a rien à voir avec un phytovirus dont sont victimes les plantes.

Kara n'est pas humaine, son ADN parait ressembler au nôtre mais diffère sur plusieurs points et je ne parle même pas de son nombre de gènes deux fois plus élevés que chez nous !

Je me demande d'ailleurs où elle se trouve à cet instant.

Le laboratoire du DEO est vide, Alex est rentrée chez elle et je me dirige vers la cuisine sous la lumière artificielle à cette heure tardive.

Je suis en grande partie seule dans les bureaux qui n'abritent que l'équipe de nuit diminuée au maximum. Je n'ai quasiment pas quitté ces locaux depuis mon arrivée, j'ai même apporté une valise de vêtements. L'immeuble est équipé de tout ce qu'il faut pour le confort de ses agents : une cuisine, des douches, des salles de repos et d'entraînement et le laboratoire.

Je préfère m'immerger complètement dans cet environnement. Je fonctionne de cette manière, couper mes recherches en revenant au manoir de Lex ne m'aiderait pas.

La cuisine est plongée dans le noir. Je sais où se dresse le frigidaire et la lumière de celui-ci éclaire un instant la pièce sans que j'y prête la moindre attention, concentrée sur le plat de nouilles chinoises qui me fait de l'œil.

Je le réchauffe au micro-onde et marche d'un pas fatigué en direction de la salle de repos où je vais le manger au calme sur le canapé confortable qui m'appelle depuis bientôt une heure, le moment où j'aurais dû m'obliger à m'arrêter, mais que j'ai reculé encore et encore.

Si je m'interromps maintenant, c'est à cause de mes paupières qui se ferment malgré moi.

Je me doute bien que l'on me retrouvera demain, complètement avachie sur le sofa, de la bave s'échappant de ma bouche et certainement en train de ronfler doucement.

Mon côté « je me lève tôt » a été contrebalancé par mon nouveau « je me couche bien trop tard. »

Je devrais peut-être faire attention, à ce rythme-là, j'ignore combien de temps je vais tenir.

Peu importe, je le fais pour Kara.

Comme la cuisine, la salle de repos est plongée dans le noir, et encore une fois, je ne m'embête pas à allumer le plafonnier. L'obscurité reposera mes prunelles agressées toute la journée par la lumière du microscope.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et commence à manger en silence puis pousse un cri en remarquant la silhouette à quelques pas.

– Ce n'est que moi, me rassure sa voix douce.

– Bon Dieu, Kara, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

J'imagine qu'elle sourit à mon exclamation et s'approche pour s'installer à côté de moi.

– Ça sent bon ce que tu manges…

Je lui tends mon assiette.

– Tiens, vas-y, crois-moi, il y en a assez pour deux et honnêtement je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle hésite, puis devant mon insistance, se met à manger. Je pose ma tête contre le dossier et ferme les yeux.

– Comment ça avance ? Demande-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

– Lentement…

Je sais qu'Alex lui fait régulièrement des résumés. Les deux sœurs se sont rabibochées.

Ce qui signifie qu'elle engage la conversation sur un terrain « neutre ». En effet, nous n'avons pas reparlé de la « scène du balcon » durant laquelle l'une et l'autre connaissions parfaitement mes intentions.

Elle me redonne l'assiette et le silence retombe dans la pièce. Je mange tranquillement ne voulant pas me laisser envahir par un quelconque malaise entre nous. De toute façon, je suis épuisée et mon cerveau obnubilé par le virus K, comme je l'ai nommé intérieurement, se fiche de l'absence de dialogue entre nous.

L'assiette vide est mise de côté. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts et fais part de mon état à Kara. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se lance dans une discussion sérieuse à laquelle je ne pourrai pas répondre en toute conscience car je serai en train de dormir !

Elle rit doucement à mon aveu confessé d'un air un peu penaud, me propose de m'allonger sur le canapé et d'utiliser ses cuisses comme oreiller.

Je m'endors rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveille le lendemain sans vraiment comprendre où je suis. Et puis… je m'aperçois que Kara est restée, allongée tout contre moi sur ce canapé trop petit et qu'elle m'enlace en dormant !

Incroyable, non ?!

Je me pelotonne le plus discrètement contre elle. Kara n'est pas dupe par rapport à mon petit jeu, elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux et resserre son étreinte.

Émerveillée par la place que j'occupe, j'inspire l'odeur de sa peau.

Kara ne sent plus le soleil, l'absence de ce parfum révélateur de sa condition me réveille brusquement.

Cela signifie que Kara n'est plus elle-même à mes yeux.

Il faut que je continue et que je la guérisse rapidement. Je me libère de ses bras et me lève pour rejoindre mon laboratoire au plus vite.

Là vous pouvez dire que c'est moi qui gâche tout.

Je ne supporte simplement pas d'être… de savoir…

Ne m'écoutez pas, je m'embrouille.

Arrivée à la porte, une Kara plus qu'étonnée, me rattrape et m'oblige à me retourner, m'interrogeant du regard.

Je bredouille un vague :

– Je… Je t'ai fait une promesse… et même si être dans tes bras est ce que je désire le plus au monde, je dois en premier lieu te guérir.

Je lève un regard un peu confus vers elle et me retrouve dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ô joie, Ô félicité !

Vous n'avez pas rêvé, Kara et moi nous sommes embrassées.

Et dire qu'il y a bientôt un mois, je me morfondais en Suisse et qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'âme guillerette d'une adolescente amoureuse.

Il faut pourtant vous préciser qu'à part vous, personne n'est au courant, car nous sommes très discrètes sur la chose.

C'est notre secret.

Kara ne veut pas me distraire dans mes recherches. N'allez pas croire que son besoin de redevenir Supergirl surpasse notre… quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Amourette ? Non, il s'agit là de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux et profond.

Son aspect un peu « distant » pour me laisser exécuter mon travail sans distraction, correspond à un côté assez chevaleresque chez elle, un trait de caractère qui me séduit toujours autant.

Il est intéressant de noter que nous avons notre petit rituel.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, elle m'attend le soir dans la salle de repos où a eu lieu notre premier rapprochement. Nous dînons des restes du frigidaire comme cette fameuse nuit, et parlons de tout et de rien.

C'est un plaisir de se retrouver de cette façon, de nous réapprivoiser en quelque sorte.

Nous reculons un peu le moment intime que vous attendez certainement.

À la base, nous sommes amies et préférons reconstruire avant cette confiance perdue.

Je crois aussi que nous ne voulons pas que notre première fois ait lieu au DEO ou sur ce canapé. Vous pensez sûrement que nous pourrions sortir et passer la nuit chez elle, et peut-être est-ce ainsi que se dérouleront les choses, mais nous ne sommes pas pressées.

C'est vrai que je nous vois mal revenir au manoir de Lex, surtout avec toutes ces fichues caméras.

Nous verrons bien.

Pour le moment, je cherche désespérément comment me débarrasser de ce qui la rend vulnérable.

Ce damné virus me mène la vie dure, sauf qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire…

La lamelle sur laquelle gît une goutte du sang contaminé attend en silence la énième injection. Les idées que j'ai eues tout au cours du mois dernier pour le contrer se sont soldées par des échecs désespérants.

Cependant, ce virus m'a révélé hier son point faible : la gourmandise.

J'ai précisé qu'il s'attaquait aux récepteurs nucléaires de Kara, mais figurez-vous que ce qui le rend « fou » n'est autre que la vitamine D synthétique, cette dose de « soleil en ampoule » que vous prescrivent les médecins quand vous souffrez vous-même de cette carence.

J'applique une goutte du fameux liquide près de son sang et observe le résultat au microscope.

Tada !

Le virus s'extrait de la cellule et se goinfre de cet apport nouveau. Bien repu, ce petit « K » met plusieurs heures pour digérer sa proie et revenir à sa cellule hôte. J'aime à penser qu'il est complètement « défoncé » et se laisse dériver au grès de la circulation sanguine de Kara tout au long de son « trip ».

Je vois mal un tel phénomène se produire chez un humain.

Ce genre de « petit détail » me rappelle la vraie nature de Kara et cela m'émerveille. N'oubliez pas que je suis une scientifique, une chercheuse et que ma meilleure amie, la femme dont je suis amoureuse est une extraterrestre.

Quand même, je suis sacrément ouverte d'esprit !

Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Mon petit discours pourrait aussi s'appliquer à elle, son attirance pour une humaine… Quel progrès !

Je plaisante, je me fiche d'où est originaire Kara, je l'aime et c'est tout. Je pense que c'est la même chose pour elle. Notre relation ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de questions.

Après ce petit aparté, je reviens à notre ennemi microscopique qui fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Je vous disais qu'il était gourmand… Je pense que ce vice va causer sa perte.

Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à parler à Alex, j'aimerais recueillir son opinion sur ce qui vient de me passer par la tête.

Alex est d'accord. En théorie, cela pourrait marcher. Nous aurions besoin d'effectuer des tests pour nous en assurer, malheureusement les souris Kryptoniennes ne courent pas les rues.

Je crains pour Kara. L'idée est bonne et… aussi… dangereuse.

Nous attendons Alex, assises dans cette fameuse salle de repos. Je n'ai pas encore expliqué notre plan à Kara, je préfère que sa sœur soit là. J'apprécie sa façon de lui exposer nos solutions qui peuvent donner l'impression d'être tirées par les cheveux.

La voilà… la machine qui va, je l'espère, sauver Kara.

Alex commence, en caressant le dispositif médical :

– Kara, laisse-moi te présenter un générateur de dialyse !

La Kryptonienne plisse les yeux et attend la suite sans commenter.

Je me lève du canapé, m'approche d'Alex et continue :

– Nous avons découvert comment réussir à séparer temporairement le virus de tes cellules, à le transformer pendant quelques heures en une sorte de minéral inerte…

– …

– Connais-tu le principe de la dialyse ?

– Pas vraiment.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Alex qui hoche la tête et l'explique.

– En gros, un des rôles du rein est de filtrer ton sang et de rejeter les « déchets » sous forme d'urine vers ta vessie via l'urètre. Un générateur de dialyse est une sorte de « rein artificiel ». Il va, grâce à différents procédés, et différents composants, tels que l'eau osmosée, le dialyseur, le dialysat et autres, nettoyer ton sang par un système d'échange et lui rapporter les ions et minéraux dont il a besoin.

Alex sourit, se tourne vers moi en précisant :

– Je pense que si j'avais continué médecine, je serais devenue néphrologue, les reins sont des organes passionnants, et le principe de la dialyse, vraiment bien pensé.

Kara se racle la gorge, je m'empresse de voler au secours de sa sœur.

– Ce que veut dire Alex, c'est que nous nous sommes inspirées de la dialyse pour te proposer ce qui va suivre. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le virus dans ton sang « devient » une sorte de minéral pendant quelques heures au contact de la vitamine D synthétique… À l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas comment combattre un virus, sauf par la vaccination ou avec l'attaque par un autre virus plus puissant. Le problème, dans la fabrication d'un vaccin, c'est le temps que cela prend, parfois des années, et t'inoculer un autre virus peut être mortel. Tu comprends, ton système est encore assez... mystérieux pour nous. Alors nous avons eu l'idée d'une « sorte de dialyse ».

– Tu as eu l'idée, me coupe Alex.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, passe outre sa précision et reprends :

– Avec la dialyse, nous pouvons nous débarrasser de ces « minéraux » dangereux dans ton sang.

– Je commence à comprendre…

– Attends, ce n'est pas si simple. Je préfère te prévenir, en théorie cela pourrait marcher mais il y a un élément dangereux.

Kara me regarde patiemment sans rien dire.

– Nous devons t'injecter une dose massive de vitamine D synthétique à la limite de « l'overdose » et te « dialyser » dans la foulée. Le souci c'est qu'une grande partie de tous tes minéraux et ions présents dans ton sang vont aussi être épurés et « arrachés » de ton sang…

– Vous n'avez qu'à m'en remettre.

– Ce ne sera pas suffisant et tu risques de t'affaiblir à une vitesse effrayante. Nous allons donc… devoir te plonger dans un coma artificiel.

Le silence tombe comme une chape de plomb dans la salle après ma révélation.

Avouez que mon idée pourrait s'apparenter à un épisode d'un feuilleton télé médicale, une fanfiction, ou alors à quelque chose de pas très originale, inventée de toute pièce…

Je scrute Kara pour essayer de deviner ses pensées en me mordillant la lèvre, Alex, à ma gauche, se tord les mains, aussi inquiète par la réponse de sa sœur.

Kara ne dit rien, ne nous regarde pas, fixe une tâche sur le plancher puis demande :

– Puis-je vous donner ma réponse demain ?

Je vois du coin de l'œil Alex prête à refuser et lui donne un léger coup de coude.

– Bien sûr, dis-je à sa place.

Kara se lève, hoche la tête et s'en va sans un mot, nous faisons comprendre qu'elle désire être seule, et Alex et moi nous regardons un peu surprise par sa réaction.

Il est tard, la salle de repos est vide. Je n'ai pas revu Kara de la journée et j'ignore si elle sera au « rendez-vous » ce soir.

Je me lève et l'aperçois entrer dans la pièce. Rassurée, je lui souris et murmure un vague : « Salut ».

Elle me répond sur le même ton, s'approche, m'attrape la main et m'emmène avec elle. Nous sortons du DEO. Kara m'invite à entrer dans une voiture sombre. Je m'exécute. Elle démarre et je reconnais le chemin qu'elle prend.

Nous restons silencieuses le long du trajet. C'est étonnant comme parfois l'absence de dialogues entre nous est présente sans que cela nous dérange.

J'ai toujours aimé son appartement. Je le trouve chaleureux. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où je me suis dressée dans sa cuisine, de la bière que je ne buvais pas, de ma colère et de la sienne.

Ce soir, il n'y aura pas d'alcool, plus de colère ou d'amertume.

Elle ferme la porte et coupe mon interrogation par un baiser que je lui rends. Il ne lui est donc plus nécessaire de me demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

L'instant est doux, tendre, nous n'avons aucune envie d'une étreinte passionnée qui pourrait nous emporter et dériver vers quelque chose de plus fougueux ou frénétique. Rien n'est exclu, simplement cela n'aura pas lieu maintenant. Je crois, aussi, qu'inconsciemment nous voulons contrebalancer le souvenir de la dernière fois que nous avons été dans un lit toutes les deux par cette autre approche plus délicate de l'exploration de nos deux corps.

Je me réveille avant elle et la regarde dormir. La lumière de l'aube danse sur sa peau, sur ses traits fins, ne faisant que confirmer ce que je sais déjà.

Je l'aime, d'un amour, je le crains, à la limite de la folie…

Je n'ignore pas la chance que j'ai, le mauvais départ de toute cette histoire et sa fin qui s'annonce assez heureuse. Comme le fait que je n'y suis pas étrangère…

Kara bouge, interrompant le courant de mes réflexions puis ouvre les yeux.

Si je n'étais pas déjà complètement éprise, je le deviendrais à cet instant devant son sourire timide.

– Hé, me salut-elle d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

– Hé, je réponds en m'approchant pour l'embrasser puis je recule et lui demande si elle a faim.

– Oui, me dit-elle, joyeuse.

Je lui souris et sors du lit, attrape un t-shirt au hasard qui traîne sur une chaise. Je n'ai pas été achetée quelque chose à manger ce matin, mais je suis en mesure de lui préparer des œufs. Je sens son regard qui me suit jusqu'à sa cuisine. J'ouvre le frigidaire et m'active avec entrain.

Elle arrive peu de temps après, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie et vient m'embrasser.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la simplicité de cet instant. Je pensais que la timide Kara serait bien plus difficile à convaincre, qu'il faudrait me battre pour l'amener à accepter ses sentiments pour moi, ainsi que ce couple que nous pouvions devenir.

Kara a changé. Elle me le confirme, devenir humaine l'a terriblement chamboulée. Elle a pour intention de redevenir Kryptonienne, mais cette pause imposée par son corps, l'a libérée d'une pression sur les épaules de Supergirl qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle a toujours aimé son rôle de super-héroïne, sauf que son entrée dans ce « métier » fut un « accident ». Tout a commencé parce qu'elle voulait sauver Alex et tout à continuer avec son lot d'incidents plus ou moins traumatisants, et puis sa dégradation physique est arrivée. Même si elle ne l'a pas supportée en premier lieu, qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour l'accepter, aujourd'hui elle la prend avec philosophie.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

Pendant que je nous sers, elle me demande :

– Penses-tu vraiment que ce que vous m'avez proposé puisse marcher ?

– Oui.

– Mais il est possible que cela rate, aussi, parce que c'est risqué ?

– Oui.

– Je pourrais mourir ?

– Oui, je souffle sans la regarder. Mais je ne le permettrais pas, je te le promets !

Elle sourit gentiment à mon exclamation et reprend :

– Si je refuse votre proposition, que se passera-t-il ?

Je la regarde avec confusion.

– Tu pourrais réellement renoncer à tes origines, renoncer à tes pouvoirs ?!

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

J'évite son regard en précisant.

– Kara, ce virus qui coule dans tes veines est assez vicieux. Je dirais qu'il s'apparente à un sous-marin dangereux. Je déplore d'avoir à le dire, surtout mon côté scientifique, mais j'ignore totalement comment il peut évoluer, comment il peut muter. Nous ne savons pas vraiment… quand tu as été infectée, ce que nous savons, en revanche, c'est qu'il t'a terrassée en s'en prenant à tes récepteurs nucléaires. Il t'a transformée en humaine… Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Est-ce là l'unique « blessure » qu'il peut t'infliger ? J'ai honte de t'avouer que je ne peux te l'affirmer, que je ne peux pas te protéger contre lui. Alors je fais mon possible pour t'en débarrasser. Ce que nous te proposons est compliqué et risqué, nous ne t'avons pas menti sur ce point… mais il s'agit peut-être de ta seule chance.

Kara ne m'a pas quittée des yeux pendant ma petite tirade. Elle reste d'un calme olympien durant quelques secondes et hoche la tête.

– Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Allons-y, faisons-le.

Je suis une scientifique. Je suis rompue aux tests, aux attentes.

L'espoir d'une réussite coule dans mes veines depuis mes premières recherches, ça ou simplement le fait que je sais que nous allons réussir.

Alex marche de long en large, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à Kara allongée dans un tunnel de photothérapie.

La dialyse s'est bien passée ou devrais-je dire, les dialyses se sont bien passées. Kara est dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine et le nombre de séances fixé au départ à une, s'est élevé finalement à trois. Le virus K s'est défendu, a résisté, puis cédé devant notre ténacité, face à notre détermination à vouloir l'anéantir.

Les tubes fluorescents régénèrent les cellules de Kara, et les électrodes sur sa poitrine, capturant ses constantes reportées sur le moniteur rassurent Alex. Quant à moi, la dernière analyse de son sang a confirmé ce dont je me doutais.

Kara est guérie.

Elle ne devrait plus tarder à sortir du coma. Je propose à Alex, aussi fatiguée que moi d'avoir veillé notre patiente, de rentrer chez elle se reposer. Elle refuse et je comprends, elle veut être là quand sa petite sœur ouvrira les yeux.

Assise face à elle, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder pendant que Kara calcule sa riposte devant ma tour menaçant son cavalier.

Les deux derniers mois ont vu les habitants de National City soulagés et heureux de retrouver leur héroïne préférée.

Les températures de juin et juillet furent chaudes, et ont accompagné l'évolution de notre relation. Mon aménagement chez elle, ainsi que l'aveu des sentiments de Kara pour moi à sa sœur, Alex, qui s'est fendue d'une remarque sur le mimétisme de sa petite sœur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire comme elle et d'apprécier les femmes.

Kara lève la tête et écoute quelque chose que je ne perçois pas, exécute une moue pleine d'excuse et précise qu'elle doit y aller. Un cambriolage a lieu à une des banques de National City et Supergirl est attendue.

Je souris et l'encourage à faire son devoir. Tout en regardant le jeu d'échecs devant nous, elle demande si elle une chance de gagner. Je ris gentiment en lui précisant qu'elle sera mat en trois coups, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle s'approche, m'embrasse et je m'enivre du parfum de soleil qu'elle dégage, son odeur revenue qui ne la quitte plus depuis deux mois, affirmant constamment qu'elle est totalement guérie.

Je fixe le jeu une fois qu'elle est sortie, abaisse le roi blanc et repense au virus K.

Je suis étonnée que personne ne m'ait demandé pourquoi je l'avais baptisé ainsi.

« K » comme Kryptonique. La Kryptonique rouge et verte, un cocktail dangereux qui, injecté dans le sang Kryptonien puis suivi d'une période d'incubation, comme environ six mois, permet la fixation d'inhibiteurs synthétiques indétectables qui s'attaquent à certains récepteurs, donnant si facilement l'impression de l'apparition d'un virus inconnu et redoutable pour son hôte…

Que croyez-vous que je faisais à Genève si ce n'était chercher la solution à ce « virus » crée par mes soins ?

Je sais, c'est assez horrible, or, l'anticipation, le calcul, la prévision et l'attente sont mes atouts.

Kara n'en saura jamais rien, et si un jour elle l'apprend, je saurai que l'information vient de vous...

Je l'aime, et avoir tout planifié était indispensable pour notre rapprochement.

De toute façon, je vais me rattraper, la rendre indestructible, faire en sorte que la Kryptonique verte ne l'affaiblisse plus jamais.

Car après tout… ne suis-je pas une biochimiste dont le sang d'une Kryptonienne est le terrain de jeux ?

Fin.

N/A :

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non. Merci également aux follows et favoris.

Je me rends compte que mon « hommage » au personnage de Lena Luthor n'est pas si « gentil », qu'elle peut être perçue au final, comme assez détestable, même si je continue à penser que dans « sa logique », son comportement est « excusable ».

Je tenterai peut-être de rattraper « cette faute », si j'écris une nouvelle histoire sur elles…


End file.
